The Ten Commandments
by TrueBlueDude
Summary: Naruto x Seven Deadly Sins. Rated M coz I can't rate it any higher, so please keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy. P.S. Please heed the warning - this does contain MA lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Entrance to a New World Arc

**The Ten Commandments **

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Exodus 20_**

* * *

"We ought to be close, right Neji?" Shikamaru asked. Neji activated his Byakugan and attempted to look ahead past the thickening foliage around them.

"I can see it. About 5 minutes."

"Good." Shikamaru responded.

"Do you guys sense that?" Sakura asked.

There was silence. Everyone except Naruto nodded approval.

"Hey, what do you sense?" Naruto asked.

She looked around gravely. "Someone else near us. Neji?"

"I am trying to pinpoint the chakra source. What do we do till then?"

Shikamaru had an answer. "We stop." They all leaped down to the forest floor.

A mission to co-ordinate the escort of the visiting Tsuchikage had turned into a far more serious mission of sealing the perimeter of the Hyuga clan temple on the East Gate. If that temple were compromised, as threats from the Akatsuki suggested, the whole village could be under siege. The temple itself bore the seal of the Byakugan, a link between all of the treasured eyes of the clan.

Presently, the squadron, comprising Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shino and Tenten awaited patiently the adversary who'd been tailing them. Shikamaru looked around - "I think we should split up, with half of us going on to completing the mission."

"That will not be necessary."

They turned around, surprised. Zetsu slowly emerged from one of the trees, as always cloaked by that ridiculous foliage.

"Shit.." Shikamaru muttered.

A swirling distortion appeared behind Zetsu, and that was when everyone knew why they were being tailed. Tobi raised his finger. "Kyubi. We shall have you, too." He sucked in the entire team into the Kamui dimension. They fell on one of the prisms, dazed and yet to grasp the occurrences.

"Damn it, I should have attacked." cursed Naruto.

"We know how that will end up." Shikamaru reminded him. The 8 man squad had already encountered Tobi on one occasion - and Naruto had the unpleasant experience of thrusting a Rasengan into thin air.

"So this is the Kamui dimension.." Shino remarked, looking around.

"Why are you fuckers here?"

That was the second big surprise that day.

* * *

"S-Sasuke?" Ino trembled, her eyes as wide as saucers.

He was atop a higher rectangle, his forehead covered with bandages. Evidently, he'd just gotten Itachi's eyes transplanted.

"Now this is convenient. I get to kill all of you." he smirked.

"Not before I beat some sense into you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"I hope you know Naruto, that you could get killed." he looked down upon him "these eyes never fade. I now see the world through Itachi's eyes." the purple skeleton built up around him, this time stronger, and denser than ever before.

"Stop, Sasuke, we're not attacking you."

"Bullshit. It's me who's attacking you." the cloak surrounded his Susano'o, bow and arrow already locked in position.

Sakura stood frozen. That malicious aura was now colder than before. And it was strong.

"I'm thankful to Madara for giving me the opportunity to kill you all right here."

The platforms rumbled, and cracked, giving way. An explosion sounded deep underneath, and all of a sudden, the floor opened. Sasuke's Susano'o cloak disappeared, and they found themselves falling toward a great darkness, amid rubble.

"What's - happening?" Tenten asked.

"Fuck, like I know." Shikamaru retorted.

Kakashi had been reading his favorite novel when his Mangekyo activated involuntarily. The last time that had happened, Rin had just died. The vision was clear, and at the same instant, both Tobi and Kakashi realized that it was awfully bad news - the Kamui dimension was breaking down.

The Kamui dimension was a space-time portal that could be accessed by Obito's Mangekyo. What made it special was the fact that it linked the world around us with an alternate dimension, much like a bridge. And the destruction of such a bridge meant they could either have made it back into this world.

"Or -" as Tobi realized, eyes wide open " -they could have made it into the alternate dimension."

As the 2 shinobi united by an eye each came to the disturbing conclusion, both aware of what had happened, and who had been trapped, the 7 ninja found a light ahead of them. A blinding light, into which they fell headlong - and all of a sudden they were in that forest they'd been in, the night sky being the only additive.

"What the hell happened in there?" Naruto asked.

"It's clear that this is the very same forest, right?"

He was cut short by the squeal of lightning behind him - a Chidori. "If I don't kill you now, I don't know when I can."

"It is indeed a shame that you harbor such hopes." 2 shadow clones formed behind Naruto spinning chakra vigorously to create that perfect blue orb.

"The both of you, stop!" Shikamaru fumed. "I know you want to fight, but there's something off about this place."

Sasuke's chidori didn't dispel. It was still as rapid as before, a luminescence emitting from it.

"And why do you think I give a damn?"

He bolted toward Naruto, who having prepared his Rasengan, ran toward him, just as fast.

"The both of you will stop immediately." a crisp voice shouted out from within the woods. Almost immediately, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves rooted to the ground, unable to move a muscle, their jutsu muted.

"What - the- hell?" Naruto managed to mutter. The figure walked towards them, his outline gradually appearing before them, his dark red armour clattering with every step he made, his long hair fluttering in the breeze.

"I don't know who you are, but I think I ought to take you to his majesty." he said, sternly.

Sakura whipped out a kunai, and Neji and Tenten stood in position to perform the 8 Trigrams.

"Who are you?" asked Shikamaru, who'd stood his ground, along with Shino.

"Do you really not know?" he pointed to himself, smirking "Do you not know the greatest among the 10 Commandments?"

"We do not. If you could please enlighten us -" Shino remarked.

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose I'll tell ya." He glanced at them haughtily. "I'm Hashirama Senju, bestowed with the Commandment of Pacifism by the Great Lord."

They were all stunned. _ The First Hokage?!_

Ino pointed at him, her finger trembling. "The F-First Hokage?"

"What?" Hashirama looked at her coldly. "Well, I really do think that you've hurt yourself, as you don't even know my name. But I suppose I could take you to a police station."

"My, what a surprise it is to find you here, Hashirama."

His eyes widened, as they turned around to see the second guy making an edgy entrance. Dressed in his Akatsuki robe, looking down upon them all, was Deidara."

"Deidara. The Sin of Lust." his voice coated with cynicism.

"I don't think I should interfere with these kids, but I really want a rematch, you know." he leaped above them all, landing right in front of Hashirama.

"What say we do it here?" he whispered, as he snapped his fingers. 2 clay snakes shot up from the ground, coiling around Hashirama's legs.

"Wrench of Love." he muttered, as the snakes tightly coiled around him. Almost a second later, Sasuke and Naruto could move again. Shikamaru had, by that time, bound them both by his shadows.

"Don't do anything ridiculous." he winced, as he looked on at Hashirama, who could no longer speak - the snakes had reached his chest. A few turns more, and they covered him, head to toe.

"You kids might wanna move back a little." he snapped his fingers again, resulting in a flash of explosive light, followed by a deafening boom, which surprisingly didn't even reach them.

The clay frames still remained, albeit blackened by the explosion.

"Hey mister, could we -" But Deidara was affixed in his position. He stared intently at Naruto, his brows knitted in a frown of disbelief.

"You motherfucker, why the hell are you here?!"

"Me? What the hell do you mean?"

"Hey mister. Could you help answer a few questions?" Shikamaru asked once again, this time for Deidara to hear.

* * *

They had decided to move elsewhere. The forest was just as it was, but they knew that this was some other place - for the long gone Hashirama Senju to be showing up like that. On the way Deidara let them know that his explosion couldn't possibly have killed Hashirama.

"He's one of the 10 Commandments. He ought to survive that."

"I can't tell you much, as I don't even know all that much. What's important is that we're not from here."

"I don't care about that. What I am really worried about is that friend you've got there." he looked at Naruto sternly.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I could have taken you to our shelter for a few days, but the rest of my crew will probably kill him, just coz he resembles someone we hate. In fact, if I didn't already know that Hashirama had attacked him, I would have pulverized his ass first."

"Hey, I could probably take you out too, so shut up!"

Deidara paid no heed. Shikamaru, however, continued probing.

"Who does he resemble?"

This time, Deidara looked at Shikamaru contemptuously. "Naruto Uzumaki, God King of Liones. The bestower of the 10 Commandments."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**CHAPTER 2**

_** "I am the Lord thy God"**_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, God King?!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru facepalmed in frustration.

"Look you guys - I can understand the fact that you have never seen him, but how can you not know him? Tell me - is this some kind of joke?" he eyed them with suspicion.

"We aren't really from here, you know." Shikamaru tried to explain. Deidara stopped, and turned back to face them.

"If you're spies sent from the God King, know full well that I can easily rip you guys apart with my explosions." his manicured voice emphasizing the last part.

He sighed, and looked at Sakura. She nodded in response.

"Look, I know this is crazy, but we were sent here through a space-time portal. We probably come from a different dimension altogether."

"Damn, you guys are really stupid if you think I'm falling for that."

"I can explain." Sasuke volunteered. "Even though I'm not part of their group." he activated his Sharingan, and looked deep into Deidara's eyes. It didn't take long for him to realize through the genjutsu, that they had indeed fallen from the Kamui dimension. The genjutsu also had the effect of destabilizing him, and he slunk down for a minute.

"Are you okay?" Ino rushed to help him up. "Why would you do that Sasuke kun?!"

Sharingan genjutsu seemed instant to the outside world, but Deidara had probably just spent an hour or 2 in the Kamui dimension.

"Those eyes - the eyes of the Demon!" he panted, as he shouted at Sasuke.

"Where we come from, these are called Sharingan." he smirked.

Deidara recovered shortly, and he got back up.

"If you guys weren't so damn interesting, I wouldn't have brought you with me." he smiled.

Sasuke looked away. They'd deviated from the forest path enough, and that bothered him.

"Hey you, are you sure you're taking us to the right place?"

"Why of course I am."

Sasuke was confident that he could kill this Deidara too - after all, he did believe that it was only the personalities of people that changed. But for Naruto to be a God King in this world made him question that notion.

Eventually, they got into a hideout, externally appearing as a nondescript marsh. Deidara pulled up a hatch, revealing a tunnel.

"Jump in."

* * *

"The Seven Deadly Sins' hideout. It's not too shabby, but anyway we'll only put up with you guys for a few days. The only reason we're letting you in is coz our boss really wants to know more about the eyes of Duck-Ass." in a veiled reference to Sasuke's hairstyle. He remained calm.

They sat on the main couch, as Deidara retired into his room.

"Don't bother entering." he said, before shutting the door.

When he was finally in, Shikamaru spoke up. "We need to handle tactfully with these guys. But Naruto and Sasuke, the both of you need to keep a low profile - that's what's really important here."

"Now that we were forced to reveal the dimension plot, let us first try and get their support. That will be necessary. We can try and get a way outta here after that. I don't think the Kamui operates in this direction."

Everyone was visibly shaken, and hence scared. But Sasuke was deep in thought - _if they're the Akatsuki in the real world, then maybe_ Itachi..." he dismissed the thought instantly.

"Shikamaru, what do we do if we're left here?" Tenten asked.

"Let's just win their trust. We'll see if we can do something else later."

Just then, the tunnel clattered and out jumped Kisame, followed by Pain and Hidan.

"What the - it's the Akatsuki?"

"The hell are you cocksuckers doing here?" Pain asked sternly. He grunted when he saw Naruto. "Motherfucker!" a black rod emerged from his hand. He was quickly stopped by Hidan.

"It's quite obvious that he is not the person you have in mind, for a villain of such faux-caliber and pretense would much rather have sent a crew to take us out rather than coming here himself." he dictated, closing his eyes.

Just then, Deidara's door opened, and he stepped out. "A lot to discuss, my friends. But first off - they aren't enemies. Not as of now, anyway" he trailed.

* * *

Shino revised what they'd been discussing so far. It was all so very interesting, he would much rather have sat alone and thought about it all. He glanced at each one of the Akatsuki - the 7 Deadly Sins.

_Hidan - The Sin of Envy. He's reserved, but vocal. His scythe is still by his side, but its all black in color. He also has on a red ring with the character for serpent on it._

_Kisame - The Sin of Gluttony. He's extremely silent, but apparently very gently, unlike the Kisame from back then. His Samehada seems smaller somehow, and he has on a blue ring with the character for boar on it._

_Pain - The Sin of Pride. The most befitting title - he's loud, abusive and so very arrogant. He has a golden ring, and the character for lion embossed on it. _

_Everyone in this universe is an exact replica from our dimension - except for their personalities, which are completely reversed. And it seems as though ninjutsu as we know it doesn't exist here._

"Well, if there are 7 Deadly Sins, where are the other 3?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"Fuck off, whiskers." Pain retorted.

"Hey, you could be a lot nicer, y'know."

"Please calm down..." Kisame intervened.

"Yeah, it's a drag." Shikamaru agreed.

"Anyhow, to answer your question," Deidara continued "they're currently in the capital and getting money for us - doing operations and stuff."

"Cool. What are their names?" Sakura asked.

"It shouldn't matter, for you have neither seen them in person, nor have you met them." Hidan reassured.

_ That's a bold assumption. _ Everyone could agree.

"Anyway, I shall retire to my quarters immediately." Hidan continued. Kisame and Pain looked at each other, and then at the ninja.

"I suppose you can use this place to sleep." Pain looked at them. He rose. Kisame, however, continued to sit on the stool beside them. Shikamaru took the chance to ask him about their group.

"Deidara's the Sin of Lust, right? Why is he called that?"

Kisame looked at the ground. "Well, the sin he obtained cannot be explained to you, but his power is called "Absolute Lust", by which he can control a person's mind soundly, and effortlessly, despite any resistance from the person."

"Oh." Sakura looked at Ino, who had been thinking the same thing.

_ Here people did use Ninjutsu, but it just wasn't called the same. _

"And what are these abilities classified as?" Shikamaru asked again.

"It's called Magic. Magic that was gifted by the Supreme Deity and chiseled away to a perfect form by the Demon King."

"So is that a religion here?" Naruto asked.

Kisame laughed good-naturedly. "It's solid facts."

That was a shocking revelation.

"F-Facts? You mean, you have seen these beings with your own eyes?" Tenten asked.

"Not quite. But I have seen conclusive evidence of the presence of the 2."

"What do you mean."

"The God King is the son of the Supreme Deity and the Demon King - he has the powers of the both an Archangel, and that of a Demon"

* * *

"I am curious about the God King." Shikamaru told Naruto, who was sleeping on the couch. Sasuke had taken to sitting with his back on a cupboard. The girls were (kindly) given another room to sleep in. Shikamaru had taken the floor.

"I know, right? People mistake me for him all the time."

"We probably need to get out of here, anyway, to do that."

Sasuke's head lolled, and bent down. Everyone had gone to sleep.

"What say we slip out, for old times' sake?" Naruto asked. It was a joke, but Shikamaru considered it for a moment.

"And do what?"

"I don't know, see this place?"

"Go to sleep. We definitely can't be using that tunnel to get out."

Naruto wondered about what may have happened in the village. He hoped that they knew they were fine, and stuck in a crazy world.

* * *

A knock at the door. "May I enter, sir?"

Naruto was busy. He hoped that the person on the other side knew that too.

"No." he barely mouthed. He was extremely busy.

"Sir, its pretty important."

Silence.

"Information ranked S-rank by the Commandment of Pacifism himself, sir!" the messenger shouted. He knew that if he didn't give the information, he would be beheaded before daybreak."

"S - Rank?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Come on in."

The messenger entered into Naruto's office, only to see what had been keeping him busy. Naruto had buried his head deep within Tsunade's breasts, toying with them using his hands. He licked the crevice, before softly kissing the nipple. He sucked on it, before giving a side-glance to the officer, still sucking. As if to tantalize the poor messenger even more, Tsunade brought his head even closer. She was stripped naked, but Naruto always wanted it that way, even when he wasn't going to touch her. There were times when the messenger peeped in through the crevice under the door to see her just sitting elsewhere, naked, watching Naruto work. Sometimes the things they did would have so abruptly shocked him, that he would then remain mellow and silent throughout the day, thinking of the last time he made love to his wife.

Presently, he felt Tsunade's eyes look at him with contempt. He met her eyes, only to see her lick her lips. He felt his penis get excited.

Naruto took a break from her breasts, before looking at him. "What the hell is the news? You know I hate it when people watch me when I'm at work."

_Work indeed. _the messenger thought. "It was a report from -"

"Suck my dick. And do it underneath the desk."

"Gladly." Tsunade winked at him, before going down inside.

"Continue."

The messenger gulped. He could hear the squelch of his penis being pleasured by Tsunade's mouth. But he resisted.

"A - g-group of people ap-appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the El-elves' forest earlier this evening. Lord Hashirama reported instantly, a-and wh-while he was interrogating them, one of the S-Seven Deadly Sins intervened, and escaped."

"Out of nowhere?"

"The s-s-sensors reported it so. Almost as if a portal had been summoned."

Naruto was interested in this. Although the messenger couldn't understand if it was the blowjob or the news that had got his attention.

"A portal, you say? How interesting."

The messenger took a step back, bowing down lightly. "I shall take your leave."

"Tell Hashirama - " the messenger was startled - "that he must bring me that group of people immediately, and that he may take along with him as many Commandments as he wishes." his hands reached down, evidently to grab Tsunade's locks to thrust his dick in one final time. The messenger could hear her choke on the volume of semen, and a distant gulp from within the bureau.

"Do you want to fuck her?" Naruto asked him, frowning.

"N-No."

"Oho. So my courtesans aren't beautiful enough?"

"N-No sir! I would have f-fucked her if I c-could."

"Bastard." Naruto clenched his fist, and the messenger felt the grip on his throat lift him off the ground. He struggled for breath as he rose up to the ceiling.

"The only person who _can_, is me. Got that?"

He barely nodded, his face purple. Naruto released his fingers, as the messenger fell to the ground.

Naruto looked inside the table. Tsunade was busy licking the rest of the cum from his dick.

"You were so turned on when I gave you that blowjob -" she laughed.

"It wasn't because of you. I love it when people watch me fuck. Now get lost - you ain't nearly as good as you were before."

"What do you mean?!" she crept out from underneath. "I'm the only one who drinks all your cum when I give you blowjobs."

"Is that a problem?" Naruto gazed at her angrily.

"N-no." she slipped on her panties.

"Then get dressed and fuck off." he pulled up his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**"Thou shalt have no other gods before me"**_

* * *

"The 3 Wise Men. That's where they work."

It had been exactly a week. The ninja had taken to going out to see the "Kingdom of Liones", especially its capital, Atlantis. Presently, Naruto was walking with Kisame through the streets of Old Atlantis - rustic, but scenic at the same time. It seemed as though the streets were lined with an endless array of shops and eateries, so it was a pleasant surprise to find the bar where it was.

Naruto was wearing an ANBU mask, but of course it wasn't called that here - in Liones they apparently represented the 4 Archangels. Fittingly, there were only 4 such masks. Kisame had on a straw hat, which covered his face quite well, even though he'd explained that nobody would have recognized him anyway.

As for attire, while Naruto's jacket wouldn't have been a problem, Kisame had to dress up in a cyan kimono, and traditional sandals to go with it.

"It's a good thing that this week is celebrated as the Birthday of the King. Otherwise it'd seem as though we'd escaped from a troupe of clowns." he'd said.

The 3 Wise Men had a singular, small door, wooden, and with a timber knob. It was not very intricately designed on the outside, with its walls painted black. It jutted out from one of the market buildings, and the opened the door to step inside a long hallway leading to a cosy nook, where a few men were drinking ale. A cute barmaid winked at Kisame, who led Naruto on to the back.

"Why are we here?"

"To meet our leader." Kisame replied.

They found themselves follow one tunnel that led to another, which led to another musty narrow hallway, and a flight of stairs that went down led them to the "Office", which looked more like the Supplies Room.

Kisame heaved open this door, and the room behind that took Naruto by surprise.

To be clear, it wasn't just one room.

It looked like a den, with people buzzing actively. On one corner, he found a bulky guy with a huge tattoo of a cross on his left arm, give a wad of cash to a slimmer man, who produced an oddly shaped packet. Straight ahead, a small reception, with a red-haired gruffy-bearded man smoking a cigarette while he spoke to another in a cowboy hat. The room stank of tobacco, alcohol and sweat. A suave man in a tightly fitting 3 piece suit, complete with a Bowler hat, sat at a couch, eagerly searching for someone near the reception, and 2 blonde girls with short skirts each held an arm of a bespectacled, old man with a cigar stubble hanging out of his mouth.

"The Three Wise Men - Liones' most infamous mafia." Kisame eulogized. "This is where the rest of our team work."

Naruto was surprised that nobody had noticed them walking in. It was almost as if they had more important things to do - this place was teeming with people - busy people.

"He ought to be here, but maybe he's gone somewhere."

"Oh. Then how about we return back?" Naruto knew the 3 Sins of the Shinobi by heart, and he also felt that he was flouting each one of them by staying in that room.

"Alright, I suppose it is uncomfortable."

When they turned around, the noises suddenly stopped. It was an abrupt silencing.

_ Did they notice us?_

"Kisame lifted his hat and looked back. Everyone had stood up in reverence. Naruto knew who it was instantly, even without Kisame introducing him.

"Kakuzu - the Sin of Greed."

_ That's the fifth Akatsuki cloak I've seen in a week. The bounty hunters should probably end up in this world instead of me._

"Kisame my friend! How could I leave you there without talking to you?! If it weren't for that bitch in there I'd have come and greeted you personally - " he walked towards Kisame. The pandemonium began again, as everyone seemed to want to talk to Kakuzu all of a sudden. Some holding out envelopes, some begging on their knees. Kakuzu just walked past it all, opened the door, and ushered Naruto and Kisame out.

"I'll be back, don't ya worry!" he waved his hands at them, before shutting the door.

"Ah, it's been so damn long! And who the hell is this guy?" Kakuzu pointed at Naruto.

"He's someone we are putting up at our shelter."

_ So is this the leader of the Akatsuki here? How can he be so friendly?_

" - just a month more, and then we'll continue the plan."

" - but he's not here, is he?"

"It's a biggie."

Naruto only followed those last bits. Kakuzu looked at him emotionlessly, before getting back in.

"So he's the leader eh? He seems pretty fun - except for that death stare he gave me."

"Oh, no, he's not the leader." Kisame patted his shoulder. "Our leader is quite fierce, as you may have figured out."

_ In a world where Shark-dude treated him like a younger brother and Pain had an attitude, that wasn't too easy to figure out._

"Right."

* * *

Sasuke kicked the latch open as hard as he could. There were things he had to find out for himself. And a theory he had to try out. But presently he was in a most uncomfortable position, wedged between the upper wall and slide of the tunnel, breathing heavily. He did know that it was best to leave without a trace, than have these people interfere with his plans, which meant it was a good thing that those Sins had left for "work", and the girls had gone to take a bath. He couldn't even kill the 6-Man team because of the other Sins.

He readied himself, and once again kicked it out. This time, it opened up quite easily.

_Nice._

He leapt out, and dusted himself, only to rise and meet the person who'd opened the latch tete-a-tete, who had been standing in front of him.

"Kid." Itachi looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. "Do you want to die?"

* * *

The city of Atlantis was not too different from Konoha. There was only one Stone Face, that of Naruto (which he agreed would look excellent on the mountain when he would become Hokage). Unlike the dusty paths in Konoha, the streets here were made of stone. The animals were the same, and the people spoke the same language. Some people were out in kimonos, for celebrating the birthday of the king. The city was beautiful, but the faces of the people were dull, and gloomy. The shops were empty, and the clothes torn. Soldiers paraded the streets in cloaks of blue and red, which Kisame told him was the attire of "Knights". Knights were ranked a lot like shinobi, with the lowest being the Corporal, and the highest being a Captain's rank. These men patrolling the streets were corporals - policemen.

"Everyone seems sad." Naruto pointed out.

"The King is irresponsible and quite tyrannical too - every man has to serve as a knight, and the women that don't serve as knights are made to serve knights themselves. Prostitutes, slaves, servants - all the jobs you can think of. These people running shops are actually retired from service. And even then, they are heavily taxed. As a result, the cities are built well, and the King is extremely rich, but these people often starve."

"Damn it, I can't believe how cruel he is." Naruto clenched his fist.

"We - all feel that way." Kisame was taken aback. He looked at Naruto closely.

_What an interesting_ _kid._

* * *

Sasuke was flung into the tunnel. He tried to resist, but he couldn't - it was surreal. His noble brother was beating him up again. If this were the real world, he would have wanted to ask him so many things. He slid out slowly, only to be kicked dead square in the back by Itachi, who was coming through. He then picked up the fallen Sasuke, clenching his throat.

"Who the hell are you?"

He wanted to attack, but he just couldn't. He looked down at Itachi again, whose Sharingan had activated.

"Damn it, I killed you already!" He kicked him strongly, sending him flying. Sasuke massaged his throat.

"Answer my question."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, and your brother."

"Neither are you an Uchiha, nor are you my brother."

The words jolted Sasuke. It hurt more than that choke he'd been held in for a few moments.

"Now tell me before I feel like killing you really bad."

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. He knew the Sharingan was the only way to explain to Itachi just how everything was. He opened his eyes, the Sharingan a ripe red, inducing a genjutsu on Itachi. He wanted to show Itachi his memories, everything he thought about him, as well as Itachi's death.

He shut his eyes again when he'd finished showing Itachi everything. Itachi looked at him sternly.

"So you're from another dimension?"

"That's right. What I showed you just now - did it bring back memories?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That was the second jolt. But this time, Sasuke knew it was futile. He turned around.

"I'm a "guest", but I don't think I need to stay here any longer. He turned back to look at Itachi, who'd somehow relaxed. It was almost as if he was trying to remember, but Sasuke didn't care. He had something to do urgently.

"Your brother, what is his name?"

Itachi looked down, frowning. "Madara Uchiha."

"Interesting." Sasuke climbed up the sliding tunnel.

* * *

"Why - WHY?!" he screamed as he saw him pull out the sword from his father's chest. The man turned around, and smirked - the smile glistened eerily in the moonlight.

His brother, the one person he truly loved, had just killed their parents. Remorselessly.

"Foolish little brother." His eyes were crimson. The bloodied sword he now pointed to his mother, lying on the floor, stabbing it heartlessly through her head. The blood on the floor spread out till it touched his toes. He fell down, dazed, the tears dried up.

"Now it's your turn." the heartless voice commanded.

The grief and pain turned into fear and anguish. He looked up, stunned, trying to stand up, only falling back down. The man walked toward him, the blood-caked sword now dripping with fresh blood.

He lifted himself up and ran outside, screaming. He screamed and ran till his throat ran dry. When he turned around he saw that silhouette atop a post looking down upon him.

"Run, foolish little brother, and come back to me when you can face my eyes fearlessly."

And then he felt red eyes widening, from so far back, and he swooned.

"I've come to face you, you traitor!" Madara looked back. He was ready - it had taken 17 long years of working hard, but he knew that he could pull it off.

_The temple where that bastard practiced to kill our - my - parents. What a fitting location to end his life. _

He looked up at his brother, whose eyes were still as red as that dreadful night.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I knew it. I just knew it."

"Really? And why have you come so urgently? You cannot face my eyes."

"I've trained so hard for this - I won't let my parents down!" he shouted. But Madara was no longer there. A split second later, a sword sliced neatly through his chest.

"You are barely ready." he looked at his brother's back, which was hazy. His eyesight was extremely poor.

A cold dagger sliced through his chest, as the back slowly vaporized. He coughed up blood.

"H-How?!"

"My sacred treasure, Lostvayne. It creates clones of myself, and it does cut quite well, doesn't it?" He drove the dagger in deeper.

The fight wasn't too long after that. Severely weakened, Madara tried desperately to fend off attacks using his sword. His eyes became less red, and eventually, he slumped.

"Look at you - how pitiful indeed, for someone to have gone to such lengths to attain those Demon Eyes. You really are loathsome."

Madara lifted his head up. He could barely see his brother's silhouette. But he could still use that magic. Even if it was his last shot.

"Revenge - Counter."

Itachi's body erupted in a bedlam of a thousand cuts. Bloodied so, and perhaps more shocked than hurt, he fell down, grievously injured. But he summoned his strength to rise and look at his brother, and try to save himself. He leaned against the wall, a fresh cut on his forehead oozing blood out. Madara approached him, staggering.

"You shall die, f-foolish -" he vomited blood again. But he still carried on, his head bowed down. He lifted his weak frame up again. Those eyes were red again, this time an almost luminescent red, that tore apart Itachi's will. He was frozen, and he barely realized it until Madara had walked upto him, and stood right in front of him. He outstretched his right hand, and shut his eyes.

_What?!_

"I'm sorry Itachi, for being so bad to you." he tapped him on the forehead. It was an electrifying touch - he could feel a certain energy that spread out through his forehead and eyes, as Madara fell down, dead.

He could feel his eyes turn red, for the world suddenly seemed clearer, and brighter. He looked down at his brother, and all of a sudden, he could feel Madara's heart slowly beat away into eternal rest. And then the vision appeared - his brother's final message.

What followed had led him to shoulder the burden of the unforgivable sin of wrath.

* * *

He woke up, dazed.

_My room. Where was I before this?_

That kid. Sasuke Uchiha. He'd shown him that Genjutsu, which had led to that dream he'd just seen. He could hear noises from outside. He slowly got up, and stepped out.

"Yo, chief!" Pain saluted. The 6 man team looked at him with a disbelief he couldn't understand.

"A person from their group disappeared today. While you were doze we sent Kisame and Kakuzu to look out for him." Hidan explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, some asshole named Sasuke Uchiha." Pain explained. Shikamaru nodded gravely, his eyes still affixed on Itachi.

"Doesn't ring a bell."


	4. Chapter 4 - End of First Arc

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**"Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image"**_

* * *

_**Time skip - About 4 Months**_

4 months spent anywhere leads to a feeling of camaraderie with the people of that place, and a sense of association with that place. The concept of home, although once vilified, becomes defined a little more clearly.

This was his home. His place along with the Seven Deadly Sins.

Only that he'd seen just six so far.

These 2 months, a lot had happened. It all started with Sasuke's sudden departure. Deidara had assured everyone that he'd used his magic to freeze his heart if Sasuke ever felt like giving away their location.

Magic and ninjutsu. That always confused him - how the 2 energies sought to coexist. Deidara's control over explosive clay and his control over people's minds. It was like a double bonus.

Anyway, a few weeks after Sasuke left, when Kakuzu turned up one day to ask for a few volunteers at the bar. Ino and Tenten readily agreed - this boring life was getting to them. Then, the next month saw Sakura and Shino join the Liones Medical Corps as nurses - Shino using his microscopic bugs and Sakura with her medical ninjutsu.

Yet it was only Shikamaru that actually had something to do. He'd partnered with Itachi on those contract missions, beginning just the last week. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd molded chakra. Further, oddly enough, he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Kurama's grunts from within him. This place was weird.

All he did everyday was walk along the streets with Kisame, or get groceries, or sleep all day. Nobody minded. Nobody cared. And that enraged him. He always wanted to be active, after all. Everyone else had something to do - in the mornings, Itachi and Pain would head out for their surveillance. They also apparently worked as knights under aliases. Deidara would sneak out for information gathering - not Jiraiya's idea of information gathering, anyway - which suited him given his magic ability. Kisame would check up on the bar, and sometimes do contract missions too. As for Hidan, apparently he was in some kind of mafia. It was interesting, indeed - how these guys contributed through their unique and different jobs. But after all, it was only himself that was jobless.

"Ah, fuck! I really wanna be able to do something!"

"Hey brat! You do not raise your voice above that of mine, got that?" Pain retorted.

"Now, now, we can all get along better, can't we?" Kisame mediated.

"Hey Kisame. You should probably take him to see _him._" Hidan replied.

"And what? Expect that heartless creature to give him a job? You've got to be joking." Pain answered.

"I'm not. Besides, we can finally see this guy's worth for ourselves."

"It's a joke." Pain explained. Hidan shook his head and Kisame looked at Naruto sternly. "You're going to meet the Seventh Deadly Sin."

* * *

"Y'know, I've always asked about this guy, but he seems pretty mysterious to me."

"Oh well, you must know that he is a knight."

"Like Itachi and Pain?"

"Pain?"

"Yah-iko?"

Kisame laughed. "I agree, he can be a real pain sometimes." Naruto winced at the fact that the joke was definitely unintentional.

"Well, getting back to your question, not really."

"Huh?"

"Among knights, there are ranks and departments. So Itachi and Yahiko fall under the Guard Division, and the both of them are B-ranked, even though they're much stronger."

"Guard Division?"

"Escorts, bodyguards, that kind of thing."

"And what about the guy we're about to meet?"

Kisame smirked. "That guy's an S-ranked knight."

* * *

The cobra looked down menacingly at him. Dyed a distinct red, and emblazoned upon the gates leading to the barracks, this was the symbol of one of the Three Great Orders of Liones.

_Order of the Crimson Serpent._

Kisame rapped thrice on the wooden, imposing gates. A slit opened up in front of them, and out rolled a tiny glass covered tube which observed them awhile, before clicking back in and causing the gates to open up. They entered the darkness in front of them, and they'd not walked 2 steps when the gates shut again.

"Fuck, we're trapped." he could barely see his own hands. Then the floor gave way, and they fell down into the dark crevice. Naruto knew that Kisame was no longer with him, and the path in front of him slowly appeared to be a tunnel.

_Does this mean I get to mold some chakra?_

"We've long suspected you, strange kid." Itachi's voice sounded from within. Presently, a few lamps on the side glowed, and he beheld Sasuke's true brother, his Mangekyo activated.

"Suspected me? What the hell -"

"Why do you think we brought you here? Why do you think we wanted you to meet the Seventh?" his frown intensified.

_I hate to go 1v1 against this guy._

All of a sudden, 10 clones appeared before Itachi.

_Wha - when did this guy start using shadow clones?_

Seeing them run toward him, Naruto decided to infuse chakra in his hands. The classic hand seal it was, and the classic jutsu indeed. 7 shadow clones appeared to his side, and each pair made a Rasengan. His shadow clones hurtled forward, countering Itachi's clones.

_That's odd -_ he thought - _why aren't his clones vaporizing when they are attacked?_

So it was. The clones merely disappeared into thin air. He barely had to use his Rasengan against them - just a scrape, and they disappeared. Itachi's visage was painted with shock.

"Those orbs -"

"They're called Rasengan from where I come."

"I see." Itachi pulled out a small dagger from within the folds of his cloak.

"I must see it for myself. Revenge Counter!" All of the clones exploded into white clouds, leaving Naruto in shock.

"What the - what the hell did you do just now?!"

"This is my magic. Full Counter." Itachi swung into action. Naruto, who had his Rasengan ready, flew at him. He thrust his right hand forward, and Itachi, instead of dodging, pressed his dagger against the ball.

_Does this guy wanna break his dagger?_

"Full Counter." Naruto felt an explosive energy permeating across the center of his chest. it ripped his jacket apart, and threw him far away. His skin felt singed.

_That was a Rasengan just now -_ he recollected the time when he used his Rasengan on himself, just for the heck of it..

He fell back, banging his head against the wall.

"Too easy." Itachi smarked.

Alas, the shadow clone was quick to vaporize.

"Wha -?"

He was met with a kunai pressed against his neck. "One move and you're dead." Naruto copied Kakashi's line.

Itachi slowly turned around. His Mangekyo focused on Naruto without warning, and he saw the black flames rush toward him. Abandoning his kunai, he rushed back.

_KURAMA!_

It was a surprise indeed, not having the 9 Tailed Fox with him inside this dimension. Presently, he frantically called out to the tailed beast, but to no avail. The black flames were speeding toward him, and he knew only thing he could do.

_Amass sage energy._

This kingdom was gifted with amazing natural energy. He could feel it, but he'd never actually tried to enter Sage Mode. The old frog sage had told him of a few requirements to attain Sage Mode, and one of those was to be in a dire situation.

_This is about as dire as can_ be.

Within a matter of 3 seconds, his eyes were tinged a bright orange, and using his new found prowess, he dodged it easily. The flames ate up the stony walls.

"Who the hell are -" Naruto was speeding toward Itachi now, his hand balled into a fist.

" - you?!" Itachi could barely finish, when Naruto's fist drove right through his abdomen. The wood gave a distinct clang, and Itachi's "body" ripped apart into pieces, falling untidily on the floor. His lifeless eyes painted a dry white. The puppet's mouth shot open, revealing a cavernous space.

"That was a fucking puppet?! No way -" a door heaved open behind him, revealing a flight of well-lit stairs. Grabbing his kunai, he ran ahead. He burst into the cozy, carpeted office without a damn care in his mind. He had too many questions.

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Sasori, the Captain of the Red Serpent, and the Serpent's Sin of Envy." Sasori smiled warmly.

* * *

For starters, this version of Sasori was different. He seemed older, mature. There were faint lines on his face, and he exuded a majesty, an aura of experience and power. If it weren't for his friendly character, he would have felt a lot more intimidated. As for his apparel, it was regal and pompous. He had on a huge red cloak with the symbol of the division emblazoned in silk on his left chest. He was taller than Naruto, and his voice was tranquil, yet deep. The office was unexceptional, except for a huge circular contraption, that hung like a chandelier from above. The ring glowed blue, as countless strands, which looked like chakra threads, wound around it. These threads were attached to different points on the ceiling, so as to get a curtain of fine strands dangling above them.

"I see that you feel quite curious about my office." Sasori stepped up from behind his bureau. Kisame, who'd been standing by the side of the table, smiled warmly at Naruto.

Naruto wielded his kunai carefully. "Hey, I don't understand what you guys think about me, but I'm ready to fight if it comes to that."

Sasori grinned. "How naïve of you." Kisame looked up, uncertain.

_At least Kisame's nice about it. I've got to be on my guard, especially if this guy leads an entire division._

"I've heard a lot about you, Naruto Uzumaki, and your powers continue to stun me. Especially that fight with one of my strongest puppets - you tore him apart."

Naruto cautiously melded chakra on his soles. He may have to dodge an attack.

Sasori outstretched his palm. "I really want to know more about you."

_Huh?_

A moment of indecisiveness led him to lose track of the hand. It flew at lightning speed at him, before separating into 2 fragments that were attached by steel coil. They wound around him, tightening around his stomach, and leaving him choking for breath. A spring attached the trap to Sasori's body, as he lifted Naruto up from the ground.

"Now, let me clear a few things up. Firstly, that puppet you faced was nothing less than a toy." he felt the grip tighten.

"If you really think you can defeat me, let me tell you about my power - Absolute Envy. Anyone who is stronger than me will become weaker than me in a fight. It's the reason I've never been defeated." Naruto's face became expressionless, perhaps morose, as he realized just how powerless he was. He hadn't felt an ounce of power decrease.

"As for my "division", it comprises a million men - all puppets a hundred times stronger than the Itachi you just faced. And as a puppet master myself, I can use them to torture you completely, before killing you. But I suppose I must get answers myself." he pulled out a kunai, which was a deep purple.

"The famed Red Serpent after which this division is named, actually does exist in a place called Ryuchi. Its venom is so potent, the mere scent of it can induce a coma. How about I stick in your heart?" he gleefully smiled.

Naruto squirmed desperately. "I come from - another dimension. D-Don't do anything to - me - I -"

"How noisy." Sasori remarked. Naruto felt two pinpricks on his shoulder, and he barely turned his neck to see 2 needles, sucking chakra out of him.

"I can sense your magic. It's utter trash, really." he smirked, as he walked toward Naruto.

"Now tell me" he cooed gently "who the Emperor is to you."

"I - don't - know."

"1 down. What do you know about the Emperor's powers?" the kunai gently touched the skin of his chest.

"I - don't - k - damn it!" the leash tightened around him further.

He looked at Kisame, who looked worried. Sasori smiled.

"Goodbye." he thrust the kunai deep into his chest.

* * *

He felt his chest burn. The fumes of the obnoxious venom swept over him, and he felt his vision go hazy. His chest felt heavy, his head felt heavy. He felt like puking. The smell was repulsive. He felt himself falling down from far up, never crashing down. The ground seemed to be an eternity away.

_Am I - dead?!  
_

_It's a shame. You really aren't my son._

Naruto was stunned. That sounded like Kurama. In fact, it really was Kurama - if only he could see something. But all he saw was darkness.

_Kurama! Where were you?!_

A snigger. A sigh.

_How preposterous. Well, I suppose I can't let you die as yet._

_Wait - where were you all this time!_

He felt the darkness fade away. It became a pale red. The smell of sulphur overpowered him. It smelt like hell. The heat was unbearable. The red was crimson now - a crimson sky with no clouds.

Power rode through him. An inexplicable power.

* * *

The kunai broke in 2, as the dark veil surrounded Naruto. A moment later, the tight leash burst out.

"N-No way" Kisame muttered. Sasori stepped back, frowning.

"It's just as we expected, Kisame."

The mark on his face expanded to cover the side of his left eye and a bit of his forehead. His eyes were open now, black and uncaring. They seemed cruel. His emotionless face sported a grin.

"Yo, cocksucker. Seems like you wanna die today."

The dark magic became a cloak, and 2 wings sprouted from behind. Naruto rose up in the air, sizing Sasori up with a sinister sneer.

Kisame's fear rose exponentially by the second. Naruto's power level now was easily above 50,000. Even with Sasori's magic fully activated, his power level didn't seem to diminish.

_There's no hope for the two of us to face him, Sasori. The both of us together now will only have a combined level of 40,000. Run!_

He couldn't speak those words. The evil magic seemed to have a grip on his throat.

Sasori calmly looked up at Naruto, who stared right back at him. A black hand shot from behind, grabbing Sasori by the neck and pulling him up.

"Just what you did to me, right?" Sasori lifted his index finger, squirming. A barrage of those poisoned kunais flew at Naruto from the seat behind the table. The volley was brought down by another hand.

"Now, let me answer your questions." the grip was tighter now, and Sasori was clearly struggling. Kisame was rooted to his position.

"Who am I to your King? Well, he is my own brother." Naruto outstretched his own hand, till his extended palm appeared before Sasori's face.

"And what do I know about the Emperor's powers? These are his powers." he laughed maniacally. "Blackout." he muttered under his breath. A perfect sphere of black surrounded Sasori's body, and his head was all that stuck out.

"This is just a sample. Now die." he clenched his fist. The explosion rode through the office, cluttering the cupboard and ripping the bureau in half. Naruto suddenly fell limp, as his wings disappeared and he fell to the ground, his dark magic vaporizing.

* * *

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the red inlay on the ceiling.

"Am I still here?" he whispered. All he remembered was the fall. Then that picture of hell. That was it.

Kisame opened the door and entered. Naruto rose weakly, prepared to fight.

_His wound has not only healed, it has disappeared. _Kisame wondered.

"Hey fucker - how dare you-" he winced as his back clenched.

"Naruto, if you're alive and well now, don't you think you must stop suspecting us?"

Kisame was right. Naruto frowned.

"But that Sasori -"

"I'm here." the Captain of the Order of the Red Serpent emerged from the doorway. "I trust that you know nothing about what happened?"

"No." he rubbed his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You may just be our only hope against the Emperor."

* * *

"And how on Earth did you get here?" Danzo lifted Samui's chin up so he could meet her eyes while she sucked on his dick.

The masked man wore an A- rank knight's cloak.

_Intel Division. _Danzo recognized, as he noticed the owl's head emblazoned on the left breast of the jacket. The man was wearing an owl's mask, common amongst the lower-ranked Intel Division knights.

"Danzo. If you value your life, you ought to be ready to fight for it." the man gently slipped out his katana."

"Hey boy, don't get testy." in response, he pressed Samui's head closer to his crotch. She gagged, tasting the fishy taste of dried semen and old saliva.

The sword shone in a sheath of white chakra. Danzo looked at the man, assessing his power level.

_ 10,000? Not bad for a warmup._

He kicked her in the abdomen and pushed her aside. "Of what use can you be put to - all you have is the pride of being one of the Emperor's cocksuckers." He ducked his dick under the fabric of his Hakama, before looking at the man once again.

"That's quite naïve of you, you low-ranked scum. To try your luck against one of the Ten Commandments."

"Bite me." the man muttered, as he ran forward.

* * *

He pulled his hand out of the newly-formed hollow in his chest. Danzo spluttered out some blood. His body once again became as fine as the air, before disappearing all the same.

"This is futile." Danzo remarked from behind. The assailant turned around.

"As the Commandment of Truth, I can change reality - the truth - according to my will." he froze. He was suddenly in a trance. All he saw in front of him were purple squiggles, as the man's black cloak melded with the surroundings. A second later, he was brought to reality. He tumbled down to the ground. unsure of what had transpired.

"What the hell did you -" the man mea senacingly walked over. "Danzo, I now know how to kill you."

Danzo desperately snatched his walking stick and summoned it. "Sacred Treasure - Release!"

The surroundings changed into a desert. A dry, arid desert. But the man didn't flinch.

"Curse you -" he got up, but found himself unable to move. He was being strangulated, but he couldn't see it.

_His power level - 40,000?!_

"Here's a little something you must know about me, Danzo" the desert disappeared, and presently he found himself being caught tightly in a menacing grip of aura. "I too can change reality. But I can also foresee the future."

The man looked at Danzo. "Your worthless life ends here."

"S-Samui" he muttered, trying to seek help from the collapsed prostitute.

"How shameless." the fist clenched even tighter.

"Let me tell you," the unforgiving voice called out, "how to defeat your Commandment. It's by acting faster than your imagination can change destiny."

"My -" the grip finally exploded his body as the blood splattered everywhere.

"Impressive." a second voice remarked. "Especially how you used your Demon Eyes to force him to tell you his one big secret."

The mysterious figure emerged in the dim-lit room, smiling.

"Your power excites me, Sasuke Uchiha. Those Demon Eyes of yours possess such great power. Come, join me as the new Commandment of Truth. After all, I have no use for such weaklings." Naruto outstretched his hand. As his face became lit a little more, it revealed 2 Sharingan of his own, each a ripe red.

Sasuke took off his mask, smirking.

_This guy knows too much. _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ten Commandments Arc

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Power, that is what you must seek."

Those were the first words Naruto had heard.

The very first face he'd seen was that of the mighty fox looking down upon him.

"Who are you?" spoke the newborn child. He'd just materialized an instant ago, and lay bare, atop a shroud of dark magic.

"I" the fox replied "am your father."

_My father._

"I shall not ask for my mother, but-" the dark magic clothed him, and he sprung out, barely a foot tall.

"But?" the fox prompted.

"I wish to know who you are." the boy had grown by another foot.

The fox sneered, laughing slyly. "Quite the prodigal son, aren't you?"

"I needn't tell you, Father, that the way it is now, I could possibly kill you in a day."

The fox grinned, closing his eyes.

"I am the Demon King, bearing the power of Infinity."

The boy wasn't convinced.

"Infinity?"

"I take all power for myself - hence as long as there is power, my power is infinite, and absolute."

"That makes you quite strong, doesn't it?" the boy smirked.

_Surely, _the fox thought, _this boy is my son. _

"Then, what are my powers?"

"Do you not wish to know your name?"

The boy played about with the dark magic that surrounded him, causing it to transform into shapes.

"Your first sentence to me was regarding power. In that case, why should it surprise you that your son wishes to obtain power?"

The fox laughed out loud. It was the first time in eons, literally.

"You shall have your powers. Such great powers, that humans will crouch underneath you."

"Humans?" he looked down at his body. "Am I not one too?"

"You are. But with a great capacity."

_He wishes for me to be his vessel. But, I guess I can expect that from my "father"._

"What's my name, then?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. That will be your name."

He turned around. "Show me the way out of this place." he told the fox, looking at the huge stone boulder that sealed the cavernous cave they'd been in.

"Oh, and before I forget to ask this of my own father -" he turned his head back. "What is your name?"

"Meliodas. That's my name."

"Meliodas? How amusing. I won't bother coming back to this place."

The dark magic blew past him, arching around him like a torrent of ominous wind.

"No, I shan't wait."

_ He's at it already?_

Naruto closed his eyes, wondering why on Earth he was going to become the vessel of a God in less than 5 minutes. Then he felt the ache in his belly. He winced, groaning.

"I shall give you power." the deep voice breathed. Naruto choked.

"In return for your body." a huge energy erupted into his stomach, and he passed out. He could feel his belly sucking in that dark magic, before his eyes shut firmly.

* * *

The girl looked down at him deeply. In fact, stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" he muttered, shaky from the experience before. He realized then that he'd been completely naked.

"I figured you were a homeless boy, so I brought you some clothes."

She pointed at a heap near a tree.

Naruto rose, invigorated. "Why would you do this for a random "homeless boy"?" he asked, as he walked toward the tree.

"Firstly, because this is in the middle of the Royal Garden, and so you obviously have immense magic to have gotten through the barrier.."

"The barrier?"

"Yes, the invisible fortress that surrounds the palace."

"So you decided to help me because of my magic?"

"Not really. If a person is smart enough he can burrow down and reach this point, without any magic powers... only upto this point, however." she looked out from the hill that enclosed this "garden".

"If you're trying to mock me, that's not a very well hidden barb." He slipped on the loose pants.

"No, I'm not. It's that seal that got me worried."

"What seal?" Naruto asked.

"The one on your belly" she pointed out.

The Seal covered his belly nearly completely. He slipped the shirt, nevertheless, over his shoulders, before flexing his shoulders. Indeed, growing at that break-neck speed would have its effects.

"What's your name?" they asked each other in unison. The white-haired girl smiled politely, while Naruto looked on at her.

"My name is Elizabeth Liones, princess of the Kingdom of Liones."

He walked toward her. "And my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

King Bartra bowed low before the young boy.

"To have a God amidst us, is indeed, our fortune."

_A_ God?

"Especially, to think Lord Yin has himself come to us, Sir, I am very grateful."

Naruto didn't wish to correct the old man.

"For you to thank me so profusely means you obviously wish to use my powers for something."

The king rubbed his nose.

"This Kingdom has had, since time immemorial, a Guardian Angel, in the form of either a Yin or a Yang deity, and since the royal forest bore a portal to the magic elves' forest, we got protection in return for providing that gateway to the elves."

Naruto nodded.

"However, the Kingdom of Clover to our north, which specializes in anti-magic, could neutralize that barrier one day. The elves being very weak out of their domain and their original forms, decided to close this gateway. Since its a magic portal, we've never been able to reconnect with them. The last guardian angel turned up about 500 years ago."

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"It was another Yin god, named Menma. He, however, left as abruptly as he came, never to be seen again."

_ Menma?_

"So I am, now, your new guardian angel?"

"Indeed." Bartra nodded.

Naruto grinned.

"But here's the thing, King -"

"Bartra."

"Bartra. My powers are far too extreme, to be used simply."

"What - do you mean?"

"I need something in return for protecting your Kingdom. Of course, that comes with the assurance that I will stay on for a long time." he smirked.

The magnificent courtroom fell silent. The turbaned ministers turned to each other, whispering, while the King frowned.

_Evidently, the guardian angels so far have been quite dim-witted. _

"I - don't understand.." the King managed to say.

"I don't want you to give me that throne, but instead, I will be commander of the forces of this Kingdom."

The King was relieved. "Of course"

* * *

_"Your powers?"_ the Demon King repeated.

_That's right. After all, all I've done so far is use this dark cloak of_ _magic,_ Naruto replied.

"Glory to the Spade Kingdom!" the soldier roared as he leaped high above him and in front, his sword glinting in the afternoon sun. With a flick of the wrist, his dark magic and sliced right through his chest.

_"How inquisitive"_

_I pride myself on it._

His red cloak fluttered in the wind, as he gazed on at the battlefield in front of him. It was most likely a decisive victory for the Kingdom of Liones. Thanks to his Dark Magic, not only did the soldiers get protection, but its free form and strength proved to be an indispensable weapon.

He saw the 300 or so soldiers run straight on, the dark cloaks shielding them from the cuts their opponents tried to supplant on them.

_You are awfully silent, Meliodas. _

_"Meliodas? I am your father, you know."_

_Is that grief on your part?_

He separated the head from the shoulders of the lieutenant who'd tried to joust him atop a horse.

_"Very well. I shall impart them to you."_

_Ho, and what about a decent_ _introduction as well? _

He walked on ahead, knowing full well that the razed capital could do little about it. The remnants of the palace appeared amid the smoke in front of him.

_"These powers - you shall unlock them gradually. I don't need to introduce them to you - you will know when the time is right.__"_

_You sound old when you put it like that. _

_"I've lived a long time."_

_Long enough to send a son like me before this? Or maybe_ _two? _

The fox laughed. _"You will have your little joke, won't you?" _

Naruto snapped out of his mental realm. Now there were important things to do. He knew those powers had to be unlocked as soon as possible.

The door swung open, and Naruto stepped in, confident and proud.

"The King of the Spade Kingdom! What an honor!" he feigned respect, by bowing.

"Your unscrupulous tactics will never win!" the King shouted. He shielded his kids behind his back.

"Darla!" the King's shaky voice called out.

_How_ _cowardly._

The dark aura balled into a huge fist, and he sent it rocketing toward the king.

It was met with a deep clang.

"D-Darla.."

"Lord, I have no reason to protect you right now." she held her shield up high. "But I do so because I have sworn to."

"Y-You will be r-rewarded." the mechanical dialogue sounded.

"How can dead people be rewarded?" she smirked.

The King fell down on his knees.

"All I ask, is for you to protect my children, like you protect yours."

The King smiled again, a sheepish, trembling smile. "O-Of course!"

"Very well, I think I can die peacefully again."

Naruto appeared behind the King. Before the man could react, he'd penetrated his dark aura straight through his head.

Darla turned around, shocked at his speed. The kids were mortified, seeing the general atop them.

"Darla, wasn't it? I think your kids are already dead." he said matter-of-factly."

Darla smiled. "I know already."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked. The kids slumped dead onto the floor near his feet, headless.

"A mother.. always knows." she smiled, a tear dripping down her face.

He was paralyzed again. For a normal human, this warmth would have coaxed a tear. But for a demon like himself, the warmth was choking him. He couldn't move an inch. Unbeknownst to him, a tear marked a streak down his cheek.

"There is no point in me living anymore, for after all, there is nothing to protect of a Kingdom that no longer exists."

Naruto was silent. His eyes were wide open, his mouth slightly open, in awe.

"Please, kill me."

But he couldn't move.

Demons were created with the primary emotions of anger, hatred and discord. When a demon, however, is exposed to the warmth of love, peace and compassion, the resultant melancholy dispels the demon instinct neutralizing it. 

One of the few ways to stop a demon.

"Yin deity, I don't know what makes you so kind, but, it would be kindest of you to kill me here and now."

He regained his composure. Striding over to her, while brushing away his tear, he raised his hand.

"I'm no deity, Darla." he beheaded her in one fluid motion.

"I'm a demon." he whispered, as the deep black color returned to his aura, which had weakened a bit.

* * *

_What happened, Lord Meliodas? Did you feel emotional?"_

_"I am a God, brat."_

_You and I are demons, and that is all. _

The fox remained silent.

_"If you accept that, you ought to have realized what happens when you interact with humans too much."_

He recollected that instant when he couldn't move a muscle. His demon powers had come to a standstill, and the fire he felt inside him as he played with the dark aura, slaughtering people, seemed to have been extinguished.

_I know._

_"Demons, brat, aren't made for this world."_

Naruto paused. He was deep in thought, as the horse trudged along the woods, returning from a successful raid.

_I won't be too sure about that. Actually, I think I like it that way._

The fox was silent again.

_"If you wish to go that way, all the awaits you is misery and grief. And -"_

He felt a rough grip on his stomach, and he winced. The scenes of carnage replayed in his mind.

_"If you dare to impose me, know full well that I can kill you off, just like I killed my son before you."_

* * *

"You really are a hero, now, Lord Naruto."

She stroked her elbow, as she stood near the door of his quarters.

"I think so, yes."

She blushed.

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"It wasn't hard work, really."

He felt the warmth returning. It took him a few moments to recover, but in the end, he wanted more of that warmth.

"Elizabeth -" he started.

"Yeah?" she was surprised that he'd address her like that.

"Exactly - what do you think about me?"

She blushed even more.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I can feel it - a warmth - emanating from you. It's everywhere, really, and its surrounding me."

Elizabeth looked down.

"Lord Naruto, I - I don't know how to put it.."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Something about you makes me want to admire you more and more." she smiled.

"I am a demon, not a deity like you people think. I am a ruthless warrior who slaughtered half of the Spade's army. I even beheaded 2 kids. Does that make you admire me?"

He could feel the heat build up inside of him - heat because of that warmth. All of a sudden, his father Meliodas seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm the son of an evil King who desires power, and I have nobody, absolutely nobody. Heck, I don't even know my mother! Do you still admire me?!"

Melancholy.

"I'm a villain, not a hero!" he started weeping "I killed 2 children, too, and a mother! I'm a villain!"

Melancholy strikes worst at the heart. Indecisiveness and confusion result.

He started sobbing. "I'm a demon!"

She hugged him tightly.

"I believe in you, Naruto."

"I'm a demon! Let go!" he didn't resist, however.

"And even if it kills me, I'll love you. You may be a demon, but I know I can still love you always."

He hugged her too.

He was a demon, but he knew now that he didn't want to be a demon anymore.

He just wanted to love Elizabeth.

"I know it's hard, Lord Naruto" she continued, still embracing him, "but that longing for company drew me to you. I saw it in your eyes.."

He couldn't realize why she would love him. He didn't see how he could appear lovable to a princess like herself.

But he didn't care. He didn't care if that crazy fox killed him too. Even if it was just for a moment, he wanted to feel loved. He wanted his mother's love.

* * *

"Too bad for you, General." the knights emerged one by one around him. Naruto realized he'd been cornered.

"We are the pride of the Kingdom of Diamonds, the Six Orders of the Mishnah."

"Six Orders?" he asked, unperturbed. This was the penultimate kingdom they were to invade, with the Clover Kingdom remaining.

In that time of 3 months, the Kingdom of Liones had become the biggest force - if only slightly eclipsed by the strength of the Clover Kingdom - and behind it all was this mysterious guardian angel, who at times was as ruthless as a starved predator stalking its helpless prey, and sometimes as frail as a little child, sobbing in the middle of battle.

In the darkness of the silhouettes of the thick curtains covering the windows, he barely saw the knights properly, until one of them walked upto him.

"I, William Vangeance, Captain of the Golden Dawn, will extract revenge in the name of the perished kingdoms." the ground gave way and a colossal network of roots flew to attack him.

"What fancy English." Naruto muttered, as he dodged the treacherous vines with ease. As he leaped above, he sensed an incoming attack from behind the bark of the tree that had ascended in the meanwhile.

A clean cut through the middle, and he was face to face with the psycho captain.

_Jack the Ripper. My intel was spot on, _he thought, as he saw the tree fall down with a heave.

"My magic cuts through everything!" he laughed.

_The others aren't showing themselves. Is that a tactic?_

He leaped down to the floor, realizing it was best to attack these 2 opponents first.

"Too late." Vangeance smirked, as Naruto felt the vine turn and twist around him.

_My dark magic!_

"My magic tree, Misteltein, sucks in all the magic that you permeate. Jack?" he asked, in a bored voice.

"Right on, sucker!" the crazy captain ran toward Naruto, licking his lips.

Naruto laughed. "How naïve."

"**Seven Gifts of the Holy Spirit, First Gift - ****_Sapientia." _**

The vines fell limp, and he freed himself from the clutch of the roots.

"H-How?!"

"Sapientia is the wisdom I have of your attacks. My unbreakable insight."

"How convenient!" Jack shouted, as he brought his sword down.

"**Second Gift - _Intellectus._"**

He dodged his blow completely. The floor cracked with the intensity of his strike, and all that Jack Ripper's blade could graze was Naruto's deep red cloak.

"I'm not finished!" he lifted his scythe, and hadn't moved an inch, when he was met by 2 sharpened knives of dark magic near his throat.

"Intellectus allows me to understand your mind, and your intentions."

He ripped the ripper's throat, and Jack fell down dead.

"No way!" William outstretched his arm, and the divine tree outstretched its branches with full ferocity, only to part when it had reached him.

"You're finished." Naruto muttered, as he appeared behind William. Before the captain could react, he'd sent a spear of dark magic through his chest.

"Now all that remains, is the 4 of you."

Charlotte, Dorothy, Fuegoleon and Nozel emerged to the lit arena, the light streaming in from the central glass atrium above them.

"Remarkable, indeed." Charlotte commented. "But the remaining 4 orders will be enough to kill you."

"Bite me."

* * *

Fuegoleon sent a fireball at him.

"**Third Gift, _Consilium_.**"

A second later, Fuegoleon found the fireball hurtling toward him, while Naruto observed from behind.

"I choose right, and you don't get to choose, of course."

"Why you!" Charlotte shouted. "Dance of a Thousand Thorns!"

The rose vine surrounded him in a mound, and he noticed the thorns sticking out.

They fired at him in an instant. Only that it was Charlotte that fell down, bleeding.

"Did I not just show you what I can do?"

He looked above to see Nozel hovering above him, his mercury wings outstretched.

"Lowly commoner, meet your end." A huge mercury droplet appeared above him, poised to fall.

"My mercury shall erode you prematurely." he released it.

"**Fourth Gift, _ Fortitudo. _**"

Nozel wasn't prepared for it - the mercury drop simply returned back to him.

"All fortitude other than mine shall perish. Witness my fortitude against yours." Naruto eulogized, as Nozel fell down, dead. The density of mercury caused it seep into his body, killing him instantly by clogging his vessels.

All of a sudden, the scenery changed. It was a mysterious setting, and he found himself floating, just while a grandfather's clock flew past him, and a giant teddy bear exploded into a thousand candy canes.

"I cannot allow you to live." Dorothy remarked. "You shall die here, in this Dream Magic of mine."

"How fascinating." He sent a projectile of dark magic at her, only to see it getting swallowed in by a blue whale.

"My imagination shall prevail. Now die!"

Everything became black, then all of a sudden, the surroundings were lit by ten sharp glowing spires aimed at him.

They shot forth, at lightning speed.

"How fast." he yawned, as Dorothy collapsed, exhausted.

"H-How on Earth did you break out of it?!"

"**Fifth Gift, _Cognitio._ **My all pervading knowledge allows me to see through your feeble dreams." the dark claws sliced through her neck.

Fuegoleon stirred. He just had to overcome this power.

"It's no use, Fuegoleon."

_That power of his can_ -

"..guess your name and read your thoughts, yes." Naruto completed. "What if I told you that I have 2 more gifts left?" he smirked.

_2 MORE!_

"But I'll be kind and merely show you one of them."

Naruto closed his eyes. "**Sixth Gift _Pietas_. **You shall revere me."

The warmth from Naruto drew Fuegoleon to tears. He stumbled weakly onward to Naruto, his shrunken pupils a sign that he was being controlled.

"Shall I kill you?" Naruto enquired, the dark magic ominously modelled into a sword that floated above him.

"Yes, Father."

"As you wish." and so he conquered the Diamond Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

He slipped his hands beneath her ass, pressing them softly. They were just the right size. She moaned in approval. Using his knees as an anchor to support himself, he hoisted herself up by the legs, then leaned forward, and began thrusting again.

It was a surreal experience - the act of lovemaking. What was more interesting was how much his demon powers had receded. Then, in the midst of the collective heat of their bodies, he knew that he'd probably be defeated if someone were to ambush him. He cautiously looked at the door, his pace naturally decreasing.

Elizabeth drew his face towards herself. "Don't worry."

_Did she just read my_ _mind ?!_

"H-How did you know?" his arms clenched the covers tightly, as he continued fucking her. Elizabeth only smiled. "You can do that with people you love."

The warmth seemed to increase in his belly. A reassuring warmth, an alien light dispelling the darkness of his mind. All of a sudden, he brought his body close to hers, and tucking her legs onto either side of his waist, began thrusting rapidly. She gave out staccatoed moans in tandem with his heaves onto her delicate, robust, erotic frame.

"You love it, right?"

She cupped her mouth to prevent herself from shrieking. "Of - aah - cour - se!" she panted.

"Great. Coz I'm going to fuck you just as hard!"

Elizabeth giggled when he said that. He stopped. "What's wrong."

"Are you sure an 8-month old baby can say that?"

He looked down sternly at the bed. Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Aw, come on, it was a joke."

He smirked, as he turned her around, her ass exhibited in front of him. He rose, then carefully inserting his dick inside, began pounding her once again. He was intrigued by her shapely back, and how it tapered perfectly, and those juicy butt-cheeks. He pressed them softly, eliciting yet another moan.

"Ahh Naruto - samaaa..."

She rose up, holding his head from behind herself. "I'm about to cum. So fuck me hard."

He nodded. He was approaching climax too. As she resumed to supporting herself using her arms, he lifted her legs so that they were now tightly coiled around his abdomen, and continued pounding her. He felt the inevitable twitch in the middle of his shaft, and he collapsed into her, lifting her left leg up while he emptied his load into her hole, lying down sideways.

She whimpered. The semen was hot - it almost felt as if it was alive. She was surprised that Naruto was still keeping his dick insider her, and realized that it had not fully inseminated her.

"Wow..." she remarked when he pulled it out. "That was definitely a lot.."

"A lot?" he scratched his head. She got pleasantly surprised to see his dick, rock hard as before.

"Turns out you've to milk it more." he smiled. She smiled right back at him.

The fact that his dick had just squirted meant that the sides of the shaft were amply lubricated, so it slid right into the cavity between her breasts. They were fairly big, and perfectly round, with a slight pink nipple somewhere in that center, and as he raised his head slightly to look at her jiggle her breasts up and down, pumping his dick in harmonious motions, he felt at bliss.

Then he felt her lapping at his head, and looked up to see that she was indeed sucking at the delicate head, while still pumping his member. The slipperiness of his dick against the cavern that centered her chest was especially pleasing. She cupped the sensitive head between her lips, and sucked at it like a straw. He felt his control gradually fading away, and his feet clenched, as he looked up again. "I'm going t o -"

"Don't hold back."

_Guess she really wants_ it.

It didn't take too long for him to ejaculate. He did so without controlling the flow, and knowingly waited a minute before he cocked his head up to see her seed-laden face, well, part of it, since her mouth was still covering his dick. It was still thrusting into her, and she could see her gulp it down, taking it in inasmuch as he gave it to her. About 10 seconds, and she finally separated her mouth, coughing a little, before wiping her mouth clean.

"What about your face?"

"It's fine, I like it." she crept above him, on the bed.

"What do you mean you like it?!"

"It doesn't taste like anything, but I sure feel energized for some reason." She sucked at his nipples, causing him to moan gently. She licked his chest, and then looked up at him. "Could it be another demon power?"

"You know, Elizabeth, I can understand barbs, got that?" She laughed.

He smiled too. It surprised him, for if she'd said that 4 months ago, she'd have been slaughtered.

_I sure have gone soft._

Meliodas didn't respond. Naruto nodded, agreeing with himself.

_I definitely have._

He swallowed as she moved forward, so much that they were looking at each other. Easing herself up, and on top of his dick, she kissed him while she slid his dick inside her. They kissed again, a passionate, lovers' kiss. She seemed to throw herself in his lips, stealing the air from his breath. She smothered his lips with hers, and she moaned when he returned her kiss with an equal ferocity. She put her tongue in his mouth, and he pulled it with his lips. They ate at each other's lips for a good 1 minute, before embracing each other once again.

"We kissed so long.." she combed her hair back, while rising back up.

"Yeah."

"It just means we're madly in love with each other." she justified. Pressing her hands down upon his chest, she began jolting herself up and down.

_Love. She keeps on repeating it._

She looked quite pretty right there, in all of her unabashed nudity, her hips twisting in pleasant synchrony while she was being penetrated by his dick. He wouldn't have minded loving her, but he didn't know it yet.

_Second Gift,_ _Intellectus. _

Her voice resonated from within his head, and he heard it clearly. She sounded doubtful, almost.

_"His eyes look so lost, so dreary..._

_...but even though he's a demon, I can't help but fall for him."_

His eyes widened. Her moans had stopped, and she had shut her eyes, and was frowning while riding his cock.

_"I don't care. Even if the Ministers tell me he's_ _cold blooded, because..." _

She looked at his eyes, and he looked right back at her. She smiled.

_"..those eyes are begging for love, and I want to give him that love..." _

He rose suddenly, causing her to start with surprise, but all he did was hug her. He held her tightly as he came into her for the 3rd time, but didn't leave that grasp - he felt warmth, now, a mother's warmth. Elizabeth smiled and held him, wrapping her arms around him, her hands feeling the tempered roughness of his back. She rubbed his back gently, feeling the spasms of warmth leaving the head of his dick and inseminating her, the shaky hotness it created in her womb.

She was crying. "I love you - " she stopped midsentence, shocked to see his face.

He was crying. But that was not all.

The tears were jet black in color.

"I love you too." She brushed the tears off before hugging him again.

_This - this is true love._

* * *

"I'm nearly there.." she whispered. He nodded.

The blurry night had nearly ended. How many times did they even fuck - 5, 10, 15?

It didn't matter. He could do it once more now.

He observed with contentment her ass conveniently below him, and the slender sweaty back it led to. Her arms on the bed, and her hands gripping onto the bedsheet. Her tits flailing up and down with his thrusts, and the faint outline of the noticeably larger belly.

She smiled a knowing smile, looking back at him. He felt her hands grip him tightly, as he held them from behind.

It was the end of a beautiful night. He smiled back at her, his first genuine smile in his entire life.

He held her butt as he shot the last batch of semen into her, allowing it all to enter her, before laying her down, and gently cuddling her. He tucked her ass inwards, rubbing the supple cheeks, while she enveloped his back with her hands.

"Your father is the Demon King, right?" she tried curling his spiky yellow hair. He nodded, comforted by the warmth of her breasts pressing against his cheek.

"And was your mother a demoness too?"

"I'm not sure.."

She paused. "Not sure?"

"I don't know who she is. I've never seen her."

She stroked his yellow hair fondly. "You poor thing."

He raised his eyebrow, looking up at her.

"I could never see my mother either, so I know how depressed you may be feeling..."

"A mother? Why would I feel depressed for not having a mothe -"

She smothered his face deeper into her breasts. "Who would cuddle you like this, but your mother?"

He drew closer to the warmth. He understood he yearned for it. Gently touching her swollen womb, he crept inwards.

_I love mother. _

* * *

"Marriage?"

"Yeah, it's something lovers do..."

"Is it sex?"

She sighed, smiling. It was like trying to talk to a 1 year old kid.

Oh well, it really was a one-year old person she was talking to.

"No, not sex. Well, you and I exchange vows to protect each other, then I become your wife, and you become my husband."

Naruto nodded.

"Oh, and why should we do it?"

She sighed again. If only Naruto were older. Then she smiled, thinking of how she wouldn't have loved that Naruto as much as the current one.

"To truly show our love for each other." she stroked her belly.

"Did you let His Highness know?"

Usually he'd have referred to the king as Bartra, but things had changed. He was in the middle of an unending euphoria, and had come to embrace his human side far more than his demon side.

"Yeah." she blushed. "He was actually very happy to know."

"I'm concerned though." she looked at him. "What is it?" she asked Naruto.

"That kid has a Demon father and a human mother... I wonder what he'll look like."

She stroked her belly. "It shouldn't matter - we'll love it all the same."

_Yes, we will._

"I now proclaim you, husband and wife." so saying, the pastor weaved the sign of the cross, and they kissed each other. Her belly as swollen as it possibly could in only 3 months. When her father asked her about it, she merely said it was a blessing, a sign that the child to come would be a prodigy.

He looked into her eyes. That demon had gone, vanished, erased. He was now Naruto Uzumaki, the human. The General of the Imperial Army of Liones.

And then they softly kissed each other.

"Father - no!" she wept inconsolably. Even Naruto swept a tear off his face.

Bartra turned slowly, and smiled at Naruto. A content smile, even as his daughter cried, her head resting on his chest.

Naruto nodded grimly. The smile widened. Then Elizabeth felt her father's hand on her head. She was surprised, and looked at him, only to see his lifeless face, with a pleasant smile, looking back at her.

"Nooo!" she cried. Then she felt Naruto's arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You told me hugs can remove tears. Now please stop crying." she sobbed, before holding her father's hand, as thought I were a precious relic, never to be felt again.

She was 5 months pregnant when her father was cremated. Heavily pregnant, and needing help to walk, Naruto assisted her as they made their way to the funeral. She was blinded by tears, but Naruto could see the crafty old men of the court smile shamelessly as they shoveled mud over his coffin.

He was awoken, a few days later, by her trembling hand in the wee hours of the morning. He darted up, and looked at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Naruto-sama.." she was crying.

He hugged her. "What is the matter?"

"Please don't go to the court today.."

He was confused. "Why?"

"I - I saw your death.." she sniffed.

Naruto smiled, and rested his hand on her forehead. "I will return alive, don't you worry. But now the kingdom needs guidance, and I need to go."

She'd vehemently protested, but he still strapped on his cape and walked to the central courtroom. She was grieving deeply, and a part of Naruto wanted to stay back, not just to comfort her, but out of true fear. He hadn't seen Meliodas in forever, and he wondered just how strong he was then.

He'd put Elizabeth to bed, but she couldn't sleep. The premonition kept on playing in her mind. She saw his lifeless face, a few trails of blood leaking from his mouth. Then a jolt.

"Naruto - sama..." she got up immediately, tensed.

It was a good thing the maidservants hadn't woken up yet. If they'd seen her get up and walk on her own, they'd have tried to stop her.

_Naruto-sama is in...grave danger!_

She'd seen the death of her father, and that grief caused her now to fret. Helping herself on the wall, she walked slowly yet steadily. She had to make it.

A few painstaking minutes later, she'd reached the corridor leading to the courtroom.

_A left turn and -_

She stopped dead on her tracks.

In front of her, a minister had skewered an ominous black sword right through Naruto's chest. That shocked, bloodied face looked back at her. She saw the second minister run with a hungry pace at Naruto, a second black sword in his hand, from behind Naruto. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It was dizzying, and she steadied herself on the wall, the tears flowing down freely.

The sword erupted into his chest, and Naruto vomited more blood.

"You too - Brutus?"

"Heh. We can't have a God rule over a human kingdom, can we?"

He splurted out more blood.

"Don't try resisting - these swords have always been used to kill off the guardian deity when the time is up. Your time is up too, buddy.

Naruto felt the familiar trickle of heat in his belly.

_"Oh, so you've come again to see me?"_

He closed his eyes, allowing the demon power to coarse through him. He smirked.

_It's a sad reunion, that's for sure, pops._

The swords exploded into numerous fragments, and the ministers staggered back, scared. Elizabeth watched with bated breath.

"You used these to kill Gods? What a shame." he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm a demon, too bad for you guys."

And then, just like back then, the thoughts came rushing in. He didn't even need to summon the gift to travel through their minds.

That made his blood boil uncontrollably. A dark wind engulfed him completely.

"You - poisoned him?!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. Not just because she'd realized how her father had died, but because she'd seen Naruto's face at that time.

A half of it had turned perfectly black, with a glinting white circle for an eye.

The dark magic caused a few glass windows to shatter, and the ground to shake. He walked slowly towards the kneeling men.

"I'm - s-sorry!"

"**Seventh Heavenly Gift - Timor Domini!**"

Their eyes looked like they'd pop out. And then each man held his chest, and vomited out what looked like a gigantic sperm.

"That's their -" she cupped her mouth " -soul?!"

The lifeless bodies slumped down, while the dark magic transformed into a mouth, which engorged the "offerings".

"So that was the last heavenly gift, was it?" Naruto's voice was full of malice. "Timor Domini - Fear of the Lord."

Elizabeth struggled, but she moved on. She had to stop this new Naruto. She wanted the old one - the compassionate, innocent old Naruto.

Naruto turned his neck, making it crack. "Boy, it's been a LONG time since I've let loose like that."

"Huh?"

He was surrounded by Elizabeth's arms, her belly now protruding into his back.

"Come back, Naruto-sama." she tearfully requested.

His demon powers vanished, and for that moment when he was still a demon, he'd felt an extraordinary emotion, aside from that warmth.

It was an emotion he'd never known, and one he'd never remember, since his black magic had so quickly dispelled.

Fear. Fear of what that womb held.

* * *

"I hope you can understand, General, that both sides are at a stalemate."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the Emperor of the Clover Kingdom, Julius Novachrono.

"What say we build a fence, for peace's sake?"

"Don't joke around." the black magic swirled into a lance, which he threw at the Emperor. The 2 men had been talking atop cliffs on either side of the boundary.

"Pathetic." the Emperor smirked. The lance entered a dimension just in front of the King, and disappeared.

_Space-time?!_

"My, even the revered black magic of the Kingdom of Liones has found a weakness, has it?"

Naruto closed his eyes. He could, technically, declare war, but even he knew that it was futile. Not because they were weak, but because on his side, it was a one-man army.

"Very well, I accept. However." he snapped his fingers.

The 2 men, as well as their subordinates felt the ground shaking. A few lost balance and tripped over, and even the Emperor seemed shaken.

"What are you planning on?"

Almost immediately after he completed that sentence, a black-violet wall appeared from the gorge separating the 2 peaks. It extended far beyond on both sides of the border.

_"Letting loose, are we? Can't say I'm complaining." _the fox remarked.

"Why you!"

Naruto was glad the Liones Kingdom had annexed much area in the time he'd been in control. Now, with his dark magic, he was able to protect his land, while also sealing off the Kingdom of Clover, which was now in a corner because of Liones' vast area.

"This, my dear Emperor, is the extent of my dark magic."

A man from behind the Emperor held his spear up.

"Then I shall break that magic!"

"There's no need, Gilthunder." Novachrono stopped him, but the spear, which was now illuminated in the brilliant glow of thunder, was already launched at the barrier.

_Fools._

The spear had no sooner encountered the wall, when it lost its cloak, and fell down, deep down, to the gorge below. The wall merely resonated with the extra magic.

Naruto turned around. "Let's see you "break" that next time." he sniggered.

He giddied up on his horse, and stroked its mane, when a messenger appeared, breathless.

"Yes?" Naruto looked down at him.

"The Princess has given birth to a baby boy!" Naruto smiled.

_Well, now I really want to see that kid._

"I've named him Boruto."

Naruto looked at the yellow haired kid, who looked like a perfect replica of himself.

"What a strange name."

"It means savior in a local dialect, and besides, it rhymes with your name."

"Hey, how is it that you put his name without me?"

She outstretched her arms, and he gently placed the baby in her hands.

"I just knew I had to name him that.."

She was interrupted by a bear-hug from Naruto.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

She smiled brightly again.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"I will - eliminate you."

The searing heat seemed to vaporize his magic. He struggled to open his eyes, with the brightness that seemed to permeate through everything.

_ What are you?!_

"Demon King... this is your end!"

He couldn't see him, yet his voice was so familiar. It was all a blur - all he could see was the white robe fluttering in the humid breeze. Then he felt the heat approach him. It burnt his flesh.

The man was smiling. He was crying too.

A fireball rushing toward him, never slowing down for once.

"Goodbye, father." a stoic smile, if there ever could be such a thing, emerged on his face, as he brushed his tear away.

He couldn't move his hand. The blazing heat prevented him from struggling.

Then the pain, as the fireball became as large as it possibly could - as close as it possibly could come.

Naruto shot up, screaming. He panted, realizing his heart was about to explode.

"The same nightmare again.." Elizabeth commented tersely, as she patted him on the back. His sight was a blur, his breath a hindrance. He couldn't see a thing - he was exhausted.

"Don't worry, it's all fine." she laid him down, before stroking his sweaty temple.

Naruto weakly closed his eyes, gasping for breath.

_Who - is that?!_

As he relaxed gradually, the answer to that question seemed to point to just one thing. A possibility which caused him to open his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

His son, Boruto Uzumaki. Commander of the Magic Corps of Liones.

* * *

Prodigious talent. That was what Boruto possessed. Yet what surprised one even more was his willingness to share that power.

Naruto recollected the first time Boruto had showed them his magic. He hadn't "shown" it to them as much as they were made to watch.

A routine walk through the garden, talking to Elizabeth about everything from planned invasions to expansions of territory, to whether or not they could have sex that night. And then a blast - an explosion which resonated through the palace, from the side of the Holy Lake.

"Is that an invasion?!" Naruto darted in the direction of the boom, with Elizabeth in close pursuit.

What they saw shocked them. It was, in fact, Boruto, who was facing a giant, sublime dragon made of water from the holy lake, which ascended about a 100 feet in the air, before falling down with a thunderous crash.

"Awesome, Boruto! How on Earth did you do that?!"

Boruto turned around, and grinned warmly. It was his mother's smile.

"I just mixed my magic with this water, and now I'm able to give form to it!"

"That's splendid!" Elizabeth gave him a hug.

Naruto could only smile proudly. "Who knew the medic had a secret power!"

Boruto's healing powers had become evident at a young age - the child seemingly impulsively walked toward Naruto, who'd gotten a large scar from "training with his dark magic". He'd only placed his hand for a moment, but the scar faded away almost instantly.

At first, the parents speculated that his specific magic type was that of a healer. But then, when he created form out of his magic, they realized it was something else. His magic was unique in that he could give it in any form or amount, to any person.

As Boruto grew up, his magic flourished, too. A seemingly stupid idea of giving royal magic to a certain guild of knights led to the creation of the invincible Magic Corps of Liones.

"The citizens of the Kingdom were, to this point, unable to handle even the smallest amount of magic.." Elizabeth had explained, "and that was why the Holy Lake was kept within the perimeter of the Palace. The magic emanating from it killed hundreds of people, as it seeped into the ground, resurfacing as water and vegetation."

"But now with Boruto -"

"Yes," she completed Naruto's sentence "something about his magic allows everyone tor receive a share, without any disastrous effects."

At first, the few knights who'd received powers could do simple things like moving distant objects, or healing themselves. Yet eventually newer variants evolved, with newer magic abilities. Some decided to protect the kingdom, and some used these new-found powers to plot attacks against the system.

That was when Boruto was made the Commander of the Magic Corps, which became the most lethal force, of the most dangerous kingdom. Yet only a few knights could inherit this power - even with Boruto's ability, this royal power was too intense to provide to people with little or no training.

And that was where the water dragon came in.

"You know, Dad, when I melded my magic with this water, it seemed to be a new type of energy itself. More precisely, a form of a new type of energy."

"New energy?"

"Yeah! But the fact is, I feel we can impart this new energy to the populace!"

His eyes shone brightly, with enthusiasm. The loving kindness was also his mother's.

"Well, if you're willing to try, then I can say no more. Well done, son."

"But did it only work against water?" Elizabeth happened to ask.

That was how the 5 elementary types of magic were formed. Created by the genius, Boruto.

And that new energy was thereby called chakra.

Boruto used his powers to distribute this chakra to the common people, and they were all pleasantly surprised to find that now everyone could use elemental powers. And almost as if in gratitude, on one such occasion, the people began shouting - "Glory to King Naruto! Glory to Commander Boruto!" They knew then, that giving powers like this was not a bad idea, and could, in fact, go a long way in protecting the kingdom.

Boruto had just gotten Liones its official army. The Knights Templar. They emblazoned the symbol of Liones, the red cross, onto a white flag, and adopted it to be their banner.

It made Naruto proud - both as a father, and as a King. To see the power of Liones rise, due to his own son's invention.

* * *

"Sir Julius, as it stands, its best to abdicate to their might." Marx finished talking.

"I can never do that, and you know that."

He turned to look at the 7 seven knights assembled there. Specifically at its leader.

"Gowther. Do you realize how important this mission is?"

"I do, Your Majesty."

"Did you not listen to me, Lord Julius! This is suicidal!"

"But if it works, we may get our hands on chakra - this force that has invigorated their Kingdom."

"I didn't know you were the type that gambled with lives, Sir Julius."

"Silence, Marx! Do you not see how shamelessly our Kingdom loses its territory every time that brat on the throne wants to expand his territory?!"

"But would you forfeit the lives of these people for doing that?!"

"Lord Marx." Gowther commented, serene and composed as always. "Don't underestimate us. We'll definitely try our best, and are willing to lay our lives for the Kingdom of Clover."

Marx gave up, and walked away, defeated.

"Gowther, may you triumph."

"I will swear to our loyalty toward the mission."

"Very well. I hereby call upon the commencement of Operation Seven Deadly Sins."

After they departed, Julius rose, and looked out at the horizon, darkened by the massive wall of Dark Magic Naruto had created. It reminded the Clover Kingdom of defeat, and nobody looked at the sky anymore. He reached out to his pocket, and took out a stone amulet. It had the character "4" engraved on it, in pure gold.

"When will you come, o Guardian Angel? Do you not see that it is dusk, even at dawn?"

* * *

"You're free to go?" the knight urged the old peasant on. He gazed suspiciously at the man in a black robe, and a hood, which the latter promptly removed. He smiled at the guard.

"On what business are you going to visit the Kingdom of Liones?"

"Oh, we're just visiting for fun."

"We?"

"Yes. The 7 of us." Gowther explained, as the remaining 6 emerged from behind him.

"I might need to call the Captain for you lot." the guard smirked.

"I promise, we are really here to visit." Gowther protested, as the captain emerged.

"There is no need for you to say a thing - I can look after that myself." he performed a hand seal.

_Chakra involves using hand seals, yet if one has mastered it, that person doesn't need to use those seals._ The intelligence input pointed out that the Captain didn't know what he was doing.

"Genjutsu!"

Gowther felt his mind go blank, as he saw darkness, and felt an invasive presence in his mind.

_Now, exactly what are you hiding?_

Gowther's brain appeared like a library, with pages flipping by everywhere. The Captain looked up, and willed for that page to be read.

He would've seen Gowther's memories, if it weren't for the choke he felt around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Captain..." Gowther grinned, as the Captain found himself lying on the grass on the Liones side of the Liones-Clover border. He could faintly see the silhouettes of the other 6 of the "group" kill the remaining border agents. Presently, he saw glinting metal above him.

"I too, can read minds." Gowther brought the sword down effortlessly.

"Now begins..." Monspiet remarked, as he broke the neck of the person who'd interrogated them first, "..the doom of Liones."

* * *

"You've been so glum today." Elizabeth patted his cheek, as she sat by him in their chamber. "Is everything alright?"

Naruto had only referred to that traumatic vision as a "nightmare", and knew that it was best not to mention Boruto.

"It's that nightmare, it just.."

"Can you not tell me anything?"

"I can't explain anything, I-I -.."

"Don't worry then, just relax."

She got down on her knees, and opened his pants.

"Oi -"

He was silenced by the feeling of her warm hand against his dick.

"Don't worry, I'll help you relax."

His dick got hard in no time, and it plopped against her face.

"You seem energetic."

"Do you even know how long I've been waiting?"

"Waiting?! We've had sex so often, it's just that you haven't come inside all of the time."

"So you don't wanna have a kid with me now?"

He looked at her affectionately, as she leaned forward to kiss the tip of his dick, causing Naruto to moan softly. Grabbing the base, she began to swirl her tongue around the head before running it down his shaft and back up.

Elizabeth's tongue reached the tip and then she kissed the end of his dick before quickly swallowing half of it. She began to bob her head as she sucked on his manhood, and felt her pussy moisten as he groaned from her actions. His dick grew larger in her mouth and she liked to think it was because of the blowjob she was giving.

He placed his hand on the back of her head as she continued to please him and was able to taste the proof of how well she was doing as he leaked more and more of his pre-cum mixed in with her saliva. The additional flavor made her even wetter as she began to rub her pussy causing her to moan around his length. Working even more feverishly she willed him to release his seed. The effect of not having fucked her in quite a while, only often fondling in bed instead of having sex, was evident in how Naruto winced at realizing he was closer than he'd have liked. He felt his climax approach, and he cautiously tugged at her hair. She only increased her pace, adding more tongue.

He winced, as he felt the heat sear at the very tip of his dick. Ejaculation.

That electrifying feeling ended with the best feeling ever, as he exploded in her mouth. She gently nicked her head back as she tried to accommodate the voluminous seed in her mouth, causing it to puff up, until she emptied it all by swallowing. He smiled as he saw her position her mouth near the head of his dick for a few moments more, before finally drawing back, and licking the streaks of cum and saliva that had leaked out from off his shaft.

"Doesn't it taste gross?"

"It doesn't taste like anything in particular, but for some reason, I feel so energized after having it."

Naruto pushed her back toward the bed, looking at her from above.

"You didn't answer my question - do you wanna have a baby now?"

"Heh, I wouldn't mind." she replied jovially.

Naruto sank down to kiss her passionately, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't wait." he whispered, as he eased her panties out from below her skirt.

It rained that night, as they made love - the pitter patter of the raindrops melodiously playing in the background of the dark room, animated with moans, giggles and squelches of wet flesh against wet flesh.

* * *

"It won't be long till they catch us now." the unabating rain muddled his voice.

"I agree." Fraudrin added. "We must move onto the next phase.

Gowther nodded. They'd taken refuge in a small tavern, after killing everyone in it. Even though a policeman had entered the tavern to verify the identities of everyone there, following reports of a "break-in", his mind-manipulation had saved them a lot of effort.

"Fraudrin, you may initiate it now."

"I understand, Captain." Fraudrin amassed magic in his left hand, before "applying" it onto himself - a second later, he'd transformed into the barkeep. Not only would his appearance have changed, but Fraudrin knew all that the barkeep knew, and could even mimic his voice.

_Fraudrin - the Serpent's Sin of Envy. His powers enable him to change and mimic the form of any person he's physically touched, _ Gowther recollected.

He looked out at the blackened window, as the howling winds blew outside the wooden door.

The Seven Deadly Sins were a revered order within the Kingdom of Clover, with each member being as strong as a Magic Captain, if not stronger. Yet they operated outside of the domain of visibility and fame, much like a Black - Ops, carrying out covert missions like assassinations and silent raids. Yet now with half of the Magic Captains dead, the Seven Deadly Sins were dispatched for an SSS rank mission - the highest level of difficulty.

"Captain, it's your turn." the sentry raised a glowing fist, as he was surrounded by 7 other waiters. "I'll make you the Manager." he grinned, as he adjusted his spectacles, resting precariously on his chubby nose.

Gowther nodded, as he allowed himself to transform, distracting himself from his recollections, as he awaited to gain the knowledge of the Manager. Nothing exceptional, apart from the fact that his close friend was a nobleman.

"Now that's useful." Gowther remarked, as he adjusted his bowtie.

"What is?" Gloxinia asked.

"I have a friend who's a nobleman."

_Noblemen are those who have people in the high-ranking places - they're either knights or ministers, and have greater magic than the layman.. _ the intelligence input had read.

"Which clan?"

"Uchiha." he smirked. The most opulent of the 4 Noble Clans - the Hyuga, the Uchiha, the Sarutobi and the Senju clans.

"Nice." Fraudrin chuckled. So I guess we can start Phase 2 immediately."

* * *

_Phase 1: Infiltrating the border and evading recognition._

_Phase 2: Background work to ensure stable conditions for the execution of Phase 3._

_Phase 3: Infiltrating the Castle of Liones. Collecting samples of "Holy Water" from the Holy Lake that is at the back of the Castle. Additional objective - to recover the body of a magic user to analyze the effects of Holy Water._

_Phase 4: Safe return to the Kingdom of Clover._

* * *

Fugaku turned around to see who'd tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Alexei, it's been a while."

"So, what are you having?"

"I'm sticking with the regular gold beer."

"Well my friend," Alexei patted him on his shoulder, "why don't we head inside? I'll put it on the house."

"I can't well refuse an offer as kind as that. You guys hiked the price of your splendid gold beer."

"Now you and I know that you're coming for the cabaret dancers."

They chuckled heartily as they made their way to the crouched, curtained entrance to the gallery of the tavern. Guests would often solicit the dancers of the weekly cabaret for a little drink, and a lot of fun behind the curtain.

_Today,_ thought Gowther as he led Fugaku on, _there won't be any dancers._

"Well, I don't see any pretty ladies." Fugaku remarked as they entered the surprisingly large room, with a lone table and 2 chairs in the middle.

"Don't be so impatient, Fugaku" Gowther used the memories stored in that body, "let's just have a chat while we wait."

"Yeah, let's." Almost on cue, Gloxinia (in the guise of a waitress), brought 2 huge jugs of gold beer. As Fugaku sat down, Gowther gave a knowing nod to the waitress, who drew the curtains once more.

Dim light, intoxicating drinks. This brainwashing was going to be easy.

"Fugaku." he spoke. The young Uchiha was slowly losing his senses. The beer was made especially dense, and he knew that the jug could knock out even the most seasoned drinkers.

"Ye-ah," he squinted as he looked at Alexei, "you look blurr-rry"

He took another swig.

"I want you to focus on my words." Alexei commanded. His eyes began glowing a distinct purple, and he rested his palm on Fugaku's forehead. Alexei shut his eyes as he traversed Fugaku's mind.

His eyes became blank. That meant Alexei had already gained control of his mind.

It was almost surprising that everything was going to be so easy.

* * *

"So, what must you do?"

The beer jug was empty. He'd given it to Fugaku, measure by measure, gaining another inch of his mind for every sip.

"I must-" he looked pale and lucid "add some - drugg - in the w-wine barrelssh" he drooled. "For the dinner.."

"Good." Gowther commented through Alexei's voice. "Now lie down."

Fugaku rested his tired head on the wooden table, as Gowther gave a satisfied smile. It had taken 30 minutes, but many things had played into their favor.

For starters, Gowther could manipulate Fugaku's mind so well only thanks to the rich beer. He was sure that upon waking up, his commands would be obeyed as a subconscious reflex.

The next fact, which was a lucky break for their team, was the fact that the Night of the Moon was going to be celebrated by the Uchiha clan in 2 days. Going by Fugaku's memories, this was a ceremony which ended with a huge feast which the Uchiha attended. He was heartened to note that Fugaku had initially intended to invite Alexei, but he reminded the lad to do so anyway.

All this meant that with Gloxinia's drug which he slipped into Fugaku's pocket, the entire clan would be out in a trice, allowing Gowther to mass-control their minds. Essentially, he could control the clan responsible for the protection of the palace - thereby successfully executing the second phase of their operation. Indeed, it was also Gloxinia's skill with potions that made the drink so pungent and intoxicating. If all went to plan, Gowther intended on getting his close side-kick a promotion when they got back in the Clover Kingdom.

_But that is only when - or if - we get back._

Despite all of these fortunate events, there was one thing that all members of his team knew. The immense power of the God King, and his Crown Prince. They could only prepare so much when their operation involved sneaking into the Palace of a God.

* * *

As he cleaned the last table, Alexei noted the curtain parting, as a visibly shaken Fugaku stepped out.

"Were you taking advantage of the fact that we didn't count your tab?" he asked. Fugaku managed to smile.

"Man" he noted in a morose, somber voice, "I think I drank 3 jugs."

"It's 8 o clock."

"Yeah, I was stoned."

"I'm never offering to pay your bill now." they laughed together.

"So, where's everyone?"

"We closed half an hour ago, and the staff are resting until 10, when we re-open. Midnight booze brings the most cash."

"Well, I think I'll head home."

As Fugaku held the handle of the wooden door, Alexei abruptly broke the silence.

"Did you forget something?"

"Huh?"

It was an impulsive question, meant to test the extent of his brainwashing on Fugaku. Although now that he thought about it, it was a stupid question to ask.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku patted his pockets. He reached into one of those, and pulled out the vial containing the tranquilizer, only to put it back in naturally. Gowther suppressed a relaxed grin.

"Nope, I think I took everything... unless."

The door remained ajar, and Gowther tensely assessed Fugaku.

"Oh yeah, shoot!" Fugaku laughed. "I did have something to say. I just wanted to invite you over to the Uchiha's Night of the Moon dinner!"

"Oh!" Gowther grinned, "I'll be there for sure."

"Yeah, it's a very tight list of people, and we don't usually allow others, but I'm sure they'd be OK with you there."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Yes, the plans were solidly founded, and everything was fine.

* * *

Alexei nervously tapped his finger on the long table. A thousand doubts had arisen in his mind - what if Fugaku questioned the role of the vial? What if he forgot to put it in the wine? And what if someone discovered him putting it in?

Fugaku was sitting next to his father, the leader of their clan at the head of the middle row, who'd been laughing heartily at something. His face didn't express anything in particular. Gowther knew that he could technically perform a long distance attack to read his mind, but he decided against it eventually.

_These people belo__ng to one of 4 clans that possess magic. I ought not to mess with them._

Eventually, an uptick in the morass of the voices caught his attention, as a couple of men entered dragging a huge barrel of wine, followed by mugs. This accompanied a long cheer.

Gowther only focused on the effects of the alcohol on the people sitting there. That was all that remained. Eventually, he got his mug, as did those sitting next to him. Some chugged the entire contents. The others sipped at the wine slowly.

Only Gowther was reasonable enough not to touch his drink.

A faint melody of a flute interspersed itself with the commotion, eventually increasing in loudness.

"We - have musick eh?" one of the clan members muttered.

Gowther knit his eyebrows. This phase was critical, and they all depended upon Derrieri's cursed flute to add to the effects of the wine. However he was reassured by the fact that he did get to hear the tune. This obviously meant that the rest of the team had assembled, and any guards or obstacles would have been eliminated.

_Cursed flute - an instrument that when played would create confusion in the mind._

By stoking confusion, Gowther hoped to amplify the effects of the drug. After all, how could he be sure that there was absolute no teetotaler in the Uchiha. He put his earplugs on, observing carefully how the dinner crowd reacted. Eventually a few heads bobbed sideways, before smashing into the table. Others decided to rest their heads down peacefully.

In a matter of 3 minutes, the Uchiha clan (and the attendants, who'd gotten their drinks first) was rendered defenseless. The Kingdom of Clover had infiltrated into the residence of the protectors of the Castle.

"Alright pretty boy." Monspiet remarked gravely. "Your turn."

* * *

Gloxinia slashed another date off the calendar. They'd officially been in the Kingdom for 2 weeks.

Of course, the intelligence service of the Kingdom had been very alert. The tavern had received 3 warrant-notices warning them about a group of mercenaries from the Clover Kingdom, and dire punishment if they withheld information. It was all very well to laugh at in the beginning, but the police had tightened a perimeter for spotting their team. The bodies of the tavern staff had been burnt already, and because of Fraudrin's technique there was no fear of "being caught in the act". But they had no idea about the magic used by the Police, a dangerous disadvantage.

But now they were gearing up for Phase 3. The most important phase, and quite frankly, a matter of life and death. By controlling the guards, they could gain access into the perimeter, but they weren't sure about any internal defenses. All they could rely on were intelligence inputs.

Meanwhile, using Monspiet's data magic, they relayed information to a remotely connected scribe device, that automatically wrote down the information in bills of paper. Their last relay had assured the Clover Kingdom that they'd gained access to the entry points of the Palace.

The day for starting Phase 3 was tomorrow. A sudden calm lulled all their interests and thoughts. Gowther felt particularly gloomy.

Suddenly the door banged upon, and a pair of police officers entered.

"You've all been evicted." he claimed in a lazy voice. "Get the hell out of here."

Galand, who'd been mopping the floor, looked on at his captain, Gowther, who calmly stepped out of the counter.

"Now gentlemen, I don't think -"

"We need this place for building our facilities. You'll all leave immediately."

"I'm sorry, but we weren't given time." Derrieri remarked, as she cleaned a table. Well, only that she was disguised as a man.

"Shut the hell up, bitch."

There was silence, and then Gowther motioned to Galand to shut the door behind the men.

"What the hell are you doing?" the second officer asked.

"You may say a thousand things.." Gowther muttered angrily, "about me, and about this place."

"Gowther, no." Derrieri cautioned.

"But if you call my sister a bitch, you won't get away with it."

"Sister?" the men laughed. Galand bit his lips.

"You idiot." Derrieri whispered, but Gowther was resolute.

"Kill them." he commanded, fuming.

"As you wish, captain." Galand held his pair of knives, while Dolor rose jumped in front, slamming the ground with his palm.

"Earth Prison!" a mud flow arrested their feet, causing the men to tumble down.

"H-hey!" one of the shouted, only to be silenced by Galand's knife, clothed in his magic aura. The other struggled to leave the quicksand, only to be grabbed by his hair by Galand.

"Cap'n.." he whistled, as he wrenched the officer's neck to face Gowther.

"Infinite nightmare." Gowther whispered, his eyes a deep purple. The man grew pale, and began screaming as he fell into the quicksand. He choked to his death in the mud, which now spilled out of the tavern.

"Gowther, you idiot. Why'd you do such a thing."

"Now Derrieri," Gowther spoke to her with a strange calmness, "it felt good to let go finally."

"Indeed." a confident voice spoke from outside. The figure strode in, walking over the mud sludge, yet not for once losing his balance. The magic pressure caused everyone to cower slightly. Following him, another figure, adorned in regalia like the former, sporting a confident face. A face that Gowther was stunned to see. Yet the magic that leaked out of him was sure to confirm that this was no nightmare.

"King Naruto.." Gloxinia stuttered, "and Crown Prince Boruto?!"

* * *

"Our intelligence input wasn't wrong. Not only are the lot of you very proficient at magic as we just saw, I'm fairly certain you're spies from the Clover Kingdom." Boruto spoke seriously.

"Your plan was good though, influencing the Uchiha like that." Naruto smirked.

"Motherfuckers." Gowther clenched his fist. "Get back!"

"No chance. We're arresting you on charge of espionage."

"You bastards killed my brother." Galand muttered as his knife shone with his magic.

"Galand, no."

"I won't forgive you!" he dashed forward screaming. It was perhaps the rage of seeing the King standing in front of him, at hitting distance. Naruto didn't flinch until he was close enough. A quick wave of the hand sent a barrage of dark magic shooting right through the center of his body, sending him against the wall.

"I guess you get to join him." Naruto smirked. His dark magic rose, forming tentacles of that dangled wildly near him.

"I'll kill the rest of -" he paused, feeling his magic losing its power. He felt a searing heat emanate from his side, and looked left, stunned by the new magic that had even repelled his own.

"You - " Boruto's eyes were melancholic, and an aura of white surrounded him. "You killed him.."

Naruto backed off - the heat was too much to bear.

Boruto turned to face him, his lips trembling. "Th-at power...that power was...scary." he remarked, as the waves of translucent white whipped the air.

"Th-at power...I will destroy."

His eyes became purple, and concentric rings formed in the center of each eye.

_"Hey" _the fox's voice, rare as it was, boomed in his head. _"You're in big trouble."_


	8. Chapter 8

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The fox's visage brought him into his inner psyche.

"What the hell are you doing, Meliodas?" Naruto demanded. The sudden change in Boruto was shocking, and he couldn't afford to waste any time.

"He's on another level, brat." the voice thundered.

_Another level?_

He felt an intense pain in his abdomen, as though some invisible force was clawing at his stomach, tugging fiercely. He winced, crumpling down. The pain only doubled, until he felt something break, and all else became irrelevant.

Naruto was floating in oblivion. He was, to be sure, lying on water. Without any conscious effort of his. Perfectly still.

_Boruto?_

The lights clicked back on, and he found that he was surrounded by white. Lying on a white floor, gazing at an empty white ceiling. Maybe there were walls too. He could have been in a small room, or he could have been in a gigantic Universe.

_"There are 2 powers in this world, that of the Demon King, and that of the Heavenly Goddess." _Meliodas began narrating.

"_The powers they possess are both extraordinary, and completely opposite. The King has the power of Infinity, by which he can claim others' powers. The Goddess has the power of Zero, by which she can share her powers. Eternal accumulation tends to infinity, just as eternal donation tends to zero." _Meliodas explained.

"Your point?" Naruto interjected impatiently.

"_I'm getting to the point, brat. Now although the 2 entities have their own domains, namely Hell and Heaven, they often visit the planet. This was a duty ascribed to them by their creator."_

Naruto frowned.

"_About two thousand years ago, these powers, on a routine visit, combined energy to produce offspring._"

"You combined energy?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

The fox sniggered. "_I wouldn't have fucked that bitch even if I'd tried. More like, we bonded to each other's affinity. My tendency to gain power, her tendency to give power. When 2 contrasting Gods do that, there is a large of amount of energy that is created."_

"_And like that," _the fox continued, "_Gods bore children - 2 boys. To say that they were human would have been wrong, for they only looked like humans. Their powers were extraordinary."_

_"Their names were - Lucifer and Estarossa."_

Naruto considered his words.

_"Now our creator wasn't happy. You see, Gods had been sculpted to guide humanity. Many of the human emotions are derived from our affinities."_

"What do you mean?"

_"For instance, the trait of benevolence is considered "good". It was derived from the Goddess' tendency to share. Likewise, the sin of avarice is considered a "sin", derived from the Demon King's tendency to take._"

Naruto nodded in comprehension.

_"Calling them right or wrong is extremely incorrect, because they are merely inclinations. Things like jealousy, and hatred are called wrong, even though the accurate definition is "dark" - for those traits were imbibed from the Demon King's powers."_

_"Humanity is thus God's greatest gift, for all men possess all of these traits. Children lie, while even murderers may have pity. Essentially, all humans have a little of the Demon King, and a little of the Heavenly Goddess in them."_

"You're not reaching the point."

_"My point is that mankind is a prized creation. Thus our progenitor was very furious - these creations of ours, Lucifer and Estarossa, would potentially change the status quo using their powers. They were, after all, direct combinations of 2 Gods."_

_"So, that creator of ours issued 3 Universal Decrees."_

"Universal Decree?"

The fox sniggered. _"The creator wrote fate."_

Naruto's eyes widened.

_Wrote - fate?_

Humanity believed in the absoluteness of fate, and so it seemed preposterous to Naruto that fate could be written. That even fate could be changed only meant that this "Creator" was extremely strong.

_"The first decree established that the powers of the Heavenly Goddess and the Demon King would be slashed so much, that they could only be able to exist."_

_Intense punishment._

_"Now the Heavenly Goddess, as her trait suggested, created other beings in Heaven solely from her own power. These were referred to as the angels, and the strongest 4 of them constituted the Four Archangels. By pooling their power, she could return to heaven, though she still only remains a symbolic presence - the real power is concentrated in the Four Archangels, and the angels below them, called the Saints."_

"And the Demon King?" Naruto asked.

_"The Demon King was severely affected, because he could only gain power - power was all to the Demon King, and now that that had been cut off, he couldn't return to Hell."_

_"So,"_ Meliodas continued, _"he assumed the form of a 9-Tailed Fox, each Tail representing a ring of Hell, and has lived here since."_

_No wonder he never referred to himself as the Demon King - Meliodas is nothing compared to what he_ was, Naruto reasoned.

"Is Meliodas your real name?"

_"No, but I do have a real name. However, that is spoken in what we refer to as "Cursed Tongue" - it cannot be spoken or heard by humans."_

"Well, what about the second decree?"

_"The second decree was that - Lucifer and Estarossa would be subjected to the Absolute Curse of Reincarnation."_

Naruto nodded in comprehension.

_"But it went further, to curse both of them separately."_

"Oh?"

_"The decree ordained for Estarossa commanded that "He shall start with one path, but as sure as the Sun sets as it rises, he shall take the other path eventually - he shall thus have taken both paths."_

"So, he may be proficient in Dark Magic, but then he gets to use Divine Magic?"

_"Pretty much, except that he may have been proficient in either. I've seen 34 reincarnations of Estarossa, and each has alternately been affiliated with Divine and Dark magic."_

"And Lucifer?"

_"Lucifer shall follow his path, though the truth will reveal itself in the very end."_

"End?"

_"It's plausible that the Creator meant the death of his reincarnation, or it could've had to do with the Third Decree."_

"That being?"

Meliodas paused awhile before continuing. _"These reincarnations shall find their parents' hands at first, but shall fight endlessly - until the final fight decrees the end of the World."_

It was an ominous portent.

"End of the World?"

_"Their fight would be so intense, it would wipe out all existence."_

"Alright, that was one hell of a lesson, but what does this have to do with me?" Naruto sternly reproached Meliodas.

The fox sniggered. _"You still don't see it, do you?"_

Naruto frowned, not quite comprehending what the fox meant.

_"You are the reincarnation of Lucifer - the 34th - and that kid is Estarossa's 34th reincarnation."_

Naruto froze, everything falling back into place again.

_"Like the curse decreed, he's started off with Divine Powers, but he doesn't seem to be changing that affinity."_

Naruto felt fear, still an alien emotion to him. It was induced in part by that Creator's portent.

"Lucifer shall follow his path, though the truth will reveal itself in the very end."

He felt that end was near, as a sense of uncertainty swept over him.

_"Right now that brat is pretty invincible, which is why I have possessed your body. Just sit still and be quiet for a while." _the fox sniggered, _"it's been a while since I've let loose this much."_

* * *

Power. Unimaginable power.

Gowther couldn't fathom such power, until today, when he could finally witness it.

He'd barely managed to scramble out to safety when the brick roof gave way. With a mere flick of the wrist, Boruto had decimated the cottage.

Boruto was glowing, his body surrounded by an aura of white, and a pair of angel wings attached to his back. He floated effortlessly in the air, his purple eyes affixed on Naruto. Naruto, meanwhile, had a pair of thin, bat-like wings which looked menacingly dark. His eyes, however, were truly frightening - completely black and terrifying.

It was like he'd been possessed, somehow. He watched Boruto materialize a bow in his right hand, as he shot a trio of burning salvoes, all effortlessly knocked away by Naruto's dark aura. They crashed into the ground, sending stones flying. One of them hit him hard in the forehead, and Gowther winced as he held the spot, bleeding profusely.

Yet Gowther realized that he couldn't get away. He didn't feel like running away. The power was terrifying, but he couldn't step away.

As for his team, he wasn't aware of what happened to them. The explosion in the cottage had probably killed some of them - those who were at the back would have found it hard to escape. This stoic lucidity had commenced ever since he'd gotten out. So much that he didn't notice them charging at each other at incomprehensible speed, before falling back.

Naruto stood in front of him, while Boruto levitated far ahead, facing them.

They were no longer the father and the son that they once were - they were 2 demigods clashing in a fierce deathmatch.

The arrow became fuzzy, as it enlarged itself. A glowing arrow was stretched tight, until the unforgiving purple eyes flinched as it released itself. The lit missile coursing its way, never losing its path. It became bigger and bigger. Naruto, however, merely evaporated in a explosion of dark - one of his devious clones.

_Strange, _Gowther thought for a last time, _I feel like I'm going to die._

The arrow shot into him with a frightening ferocity, propelling him 20 yards away into a brick wall. As he felt his head slam into the hard wall, and the pain in his chest give way, all things became black and unimportant.

* * *

When he came to, all he saw was a cavernous expanse of white. He wasn't sure if it was a room, for everything was so perfectly white, the he couldn't make out the corners.

"I guess... I'm dead." he spoke softly, awestruck.

"What do you recall?" a resonating feminine voice asked. It sounded mature and confident, yet young and exuberant too.

"Woah, are you God?"

After a brief, awkward moment of silence, the voice replied, "We'll get to that later."

"Well, all I remember was a huge fight, and then I got shot by an arrow."

"Your team?"

"Quite possibly dead." he spoke quite truthfully. He was known for being a compassionate captain, but in death he felt a strange tranquility, as though all of that was in the past.

"Do you regret anything?"

"Well, I kinda regret not getting back home. Not seeing my friends again."

"And if you'd seen them?"

"I could have spoken to them, caught up on things."

"But do you not think that because of this, they are spared much pain and grief?"

Gowther considered her point, nodding as he comprehended.

"Actually, yeah."

He felt extremely comfortable talking to that mysterious voice - as though it were the voice of someone he knew.

"Did you wish to kill him?"

Gowther shook his head.

"Why, was he too strong?"

"That is true, but aside from that, I don't feel anything. Like right now, I am as peaceful as can be."

"Well, do you have a lover?"

Gowther's abstinence from relationships had earned him the moniker of "Monk" among his fellow soldiers in the Clover Kingdom.

"None, though I think I wouldn't have been this happy if I had had a lover."

"So, if I were to repeat my question," the voice continued, systematically flowing and almost melodious, "do you regret anything?"

Gowther smiled. "Nothing, ma'am."

"Do you desire anything?"

He chuckled. "I surprisingly don't."

"So, you're ready for whatever that comes your way?"/

"Well, I figured I got to heaven, or is this purgatory?" he joked. He was surprised that he had even attempted to joke.

"Alright, I shall explain to you what has happened." the voice ignored his statement.

"Sure."

"For starters, you are not dead yet."

That information hit him as hard as the arrow.

"H-Hey what?! I am fairly certain it got into my chest, probably went through my heart too!"

"What matters," the voice explained seriously, "is that you are alive."

Gowther remained static, carefully listening to her.

"Now, who do you think I am?"

"I thought you were God, but since I'm apparently alive, you are probably the voice of my conciousness." he reasoned, wondering why his mind had a feminine voice.

"You are right about me not being "God". But you are wrong about me being a part of your consciousness."

_Right, so my mind is disagreeing with my mind._"When I said you didn't die, it didn't mean you are alive either. You're hanging by a thin sliver at the edge of life and death, and I am the reason why you haven't crossed over."

He knit his brows, keenly listening while trying to swallow these facts.

Suddenly, the environment changed. Everything became pitch black, and he struggled to look around. He felt the room get warmer, and a hot breeze blew past him.

"If you had seen this," the voice every bit as firm and unchanging as before, "you would have thought I was the devil. But I am neither."

The room changed color again, and he saw a long faction separating dark and white, running on the floor. It ran through he middle of the ground, so that each foot was equidistant from that median.

"You are aware of the Gods and the Demons, of Light and Dark. of Heaven and Hell. Yet all humans represent both of these spheres. You are as dark as you are bright."

Gowther didn't comment.

"Yet no human has a perfect balance. The scales tip ever so slightly favouring one of those elements." he felt the dark side push the divider to the other end, followed by the white side doing the exact opposite.

"There is only one entity that has a perfect balance, and that is the creator of these elements - the progenitor of Heaven and Hell."

Gowther was stunned. _Is this that creator?!_"Hey Meliodas," Naruto asked as he dodged a burst of energy shot by Boruto. He'd taken control over his body again, and was finding it hard to stay ahead of his son. Hell, he couldn't even recognise Boruto.

_"Yeah?" _the fox asked.

"You were speaking about," he paused to hurl a dark spear at the levitating Boruto, "that Creator, weren't you?"

_"Yes. What about that?"_

"Exactly who is that Creator? Who the hell is he?"

Meliodas sniggered. He'd expected this question earlier.

_"For starters, it's a she."_"And I'm assuming," Gowther spoke out, "that you are that person?"

There was silence. And then that voice spoke.

"Do you remember your childhood?"

_What the hell?_"Of course I do. I was brought up in an orphanage. What's that got to do with this?"

"Have you ever wondered what happened to your parents?" she quizzed.

"They died in battle. Now, are you that progenitor of Heaven and Hell?"

"That is what you were told." she ignored the question.

"Well, it's not like I would have known anyway." he replied curtly.

"You had no parents to begin with."

His eyes widened.

"What?!"

"You were born from nature's lap. In short," the voice commanded, "I bore you."

_"She's a crazy hag, her power is unimaginable." _Meliodas explained.

_I figured, after all, she rewrote fate, _thought Naruto.

"Are you nature, then?!" Gowther asked, utterly confused.

"Gowther," she addressed him by name, "you exist to carry out my will. That shall be your purpose, seeing you had no regrets or emotions."

_Me and my big mouth, _though Gowther.

_"She is a light that blinds the heavens, and a darkness that frightens Hell." _Meliodas described.

"What I am, is -" the voice spoke as the bridge between the colors faded slowly.

_"She is called -" _Meliodas explained.

"Chaos." they spoke in unknown unison.

* * *

"Chaos?" Gowther questioned. He recoiled at the sight of 2 floating hands approaching him.

The one on the right was glowing, and was a pure creamy white. The one on the left was a stark skeleton, gleaming eerily. Both hands, on either side of that boundary, approached him. Yet he could not move.

"Now do your bidding - this is your mother's final request." the hands rested on his cheeks.

The rest was oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Power surged through him. It felt like his body was being ripped apart. He felt an extraordinary lightness, and a remarkable strength. He realized that he was gritting his teeth, his eyes desperately wandering. His vision was blurry, he could only see vivid lights everywhere.

And then he felt himself stand up from amid the rubble. With an eerie nonchalance, he tore the arrow from his bosom. He felt himself cocking his head to his side, breathing deeply as he attempted to look around. All he saw was lights, scattered and shimmering.

Then, like a savage beast being enticed by the smell of raw meat, he spun abruptly. He saw 2 extremely bright lights, one of them a deep red, the other a shallow golden. The were like stars in a night sky, so bright and huge they were.

And then he began to move. The speed shocked him. It was not an extreme gust, but merely his own flicker as he crashed into a wall blindly. Yet it didn't hurt one bit.

"Fl-y" he whispered frantically. His feet pressed against the cobbled stones of the road. He felt the path explode as he went up. He felt something ease up and expand in his back. And he was zooming so quickly, so blindingly fast. The wind was contorting his face, yet he saw nothing but those pair of lights.

"I mus-t go..." he commanded, his new-found strength never for once abating.

"The power of dark and light combine," her voice taught, "and in that swirling flurry is borne chaos."

He was chaos. He felt perturbed as he sensed an obstacle - an overhead passage way connecting 2 cathedrals. He flicked his thumb and the granite columns were powdered.

Yes, he was pure, unleashed chaos.

He saw the lights further ahead. They were meeting each other, and he flew, faster than his imagination would have deemed possible. He felt a rush of excitement and thrill.

"Do not fight so." an alien voice moved his tongue. Yet he wasn't bothered. All he had to do, all that he was commanded to do, was to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

"Sixth Gift, Pietas!" Naruto shouted. The boy didn't flinch - he merely outstretched his palm, saying in that monotonous robotic voice as his purple eyes shot daggers at Naruto, "Almighty Push."

Naruto was overcome by the force, crashing into a wall. His wings absorbed most of the shock.

_"Brat, do you really think those attacks would work?!"_

"I have a better plan," he bit his lip, "but it's risky."

_"Since your ass is getting kicked pretty bad, anything ought to help us."_

"I'll use the Seventh Gift of the Holy Spirit - Timor Domini."

Even Meliodas was silenced. That power was almost suicidal - fear of the Lord. If it could ensnare an opponent, the most vivid fears and nightmares would haunt him, crippling his soul.

But in doing so, Naruto would have to part with a huge amount of magic, which would render him weak and immobile for hours.

"It's an emergency." Naruto cupped his palm as a dense, black magic swirled ominously in it, fitting precisely into an orb.

_"I'll send my chakra over, let's hope it works."_

It was a ball of darkness, a ball of nightmares. It looked like death, and as he stared at its contents, he felt a certain fear - he wondered if it was a fear of himself.

_"Don't release your attack until the very last second."_

"Meliodas." Naruto spoke resolutely. "I wouldn't have planned to use this on my son if he weren't possessed as you claim he was."

It was the concern of a father, and Naruto spoke, the voice grave and serious.

"I wish to prevent that power from controlling his soul. Which is why I need your word on two things - and if you fucking lie," his voice became sharp, and the orb swirled dangerously, "I will end this life of mine, thereby killing you too."

Meliodas had explained that his powers were so frail, that he depended upon the host's body to survive, much like the host needed his presence to fight. Yet Meliodas knew that this challenge had a deeper meaning.

The decree stipulated that in each cycle of rebirth, Lucifer and Estarossa would fight until one of them were vanquished. If both of them died successively, that would break that fate. This was a voluntary choice, of course, yet Naruto was the first reincarnation to have threatened to break the Universal Decree.

If indeed he killed himself after vanquishing Boruto, then that would end that curse of rebirth. Which would mean that Meliodas would have no human hosts to adhere to anymore, since Lucifer and Estarossa would no longer take birth again.

Gods, being immortal, could be reborn as many times as they died. This was a law of Nature - the 26th Lucifer, for instance, was a rabbit that got killed by Estarossa, who at the time had become (fittingly) a fox. Left with no means of survival, the 9-Tailed Fox perished, only to be reborn (in a much smaller form) the next day.

But if a Universal Decree were to be broken, then Meliodas knew that there would be no respite.

"I want you to give your word that, firstly Boruto wouldn't die, and secondly, that he gets restored to normalcy."

Meliodas closed his eyes. _"I give you my word."_

Naruto probably saw through Kurama's lie, but he swallowed, before readying his wings as his feet pressed against the ground. Meliodas was reminded of the inscription that was borne on the gates of Hell.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here"

For the first time, Meliodas was silent as Naruto pushed forth. And then he began grinning. A sadistic, demonic grin.

There is so much you know not, brat.

* * *

The white robe of Boruto, which was merely a projection of aura, seemed to flutter madly.

Boruto spoke in that unbearably serious tone. "This shall decisively end this, Demon King."

It was the first time Boruto had addressed him during that fight. Yet it felt a little easy on Naruto, that Boruto was fighting the Demon King, and not him per se.

_What am I even thinking?_

Without warning, a golden orb formed in Boruto's hand. It glowed tremendously, heating the surroundings. It was an intense heat, contained in a flaming ball of magic.

"What a - cruel sun..."

"I will - eliminate you."

The words took him back to that eerie nightmare. The orb was now changing shape, yet never for once becoming less powerful or overbearing.

_Is that - an axe?!_

A gilded axe, carved beautifully. It's bit seemed to represent the corona of the sun. It's beard ending in a group of spikes, like the rays of the Sun.

"Divine Axe - Escanor."

It glowed with a tremendous power, as he felt a shockwave ride past him. It was searing.

_"Give it your all, and don't release the attack until the very end."_

Abandon hope.

"Goodbye, father." Boruto spoke.

All ye who enter here.

They flew at each other, each attack thrust forward with aggressive force.

* * *

The outburst forced Naruto to shut his eyes. It was an explosive force that would have shot him back a mile, if it hadn't been for his wings. All he saw were brilliant flames mixed with black.

_Am I dead?_

No, he still felt the cold evening air padded with the warmth of that axe.

He gradually opened his eyes. What he saw caused him to gasp.

"Who is - that guy?!"

One eye of Gowther's was a Rinnegan, the other a Sharingan. Amazingly, he was clutching the dominant hands of both opponents seemingly effortlessly. His sheer power had flung the axe back, and Naruto saw it fall amid some trees on the foot of a mountain. The black orb had disappeared.

_"N-Naruto!" _the fox stammered. _"This is - bad!"_

Naruto could only agree as he saw Boruto's wide eyes.

_"That fellow - has been possessed by Chaos." _Meliodas spoke, his tone tinged with fear.

He recognized Gowther as the Captain of the squad from the Kingdom of Spade, yet he looked nothing like he did before. One arm of his was tinged black, the other was painted white. The eyes were most fearsome. His hair was long and unkempt, and as he spoke, it seemed as if the air itself paid obeisance.

There was a grave silence for a few moments. The breeze had stopped.

"In this communion of Father, Son, and Holy Spirit," his mysterious voice commanded, "I hereby issue a Universal Decree."

The reference was to the Heaven's perpetual love of a father, the Hell's dependence and need of a son, and of course, the Holy Spirit itself. Yet it hit him a different way, what with Boruto being his own son.

A loud thunderclap sounded, erupting into a shocking explosion. The ominous breeze returned, bringing grey clouds upon the darkened skies. Naruto glanced up, swallowing, as a terrifying abyss emerged in the mass of clouds. A flash of lightning lit the sky in a brilliant explosion, as the clouds enlarged upon them.

Chaos spoke something, yet he couldn't quite hear it anymore. He was sure Gowther's tongue was moving, but it seemed cryptic and indecipherable. And then Gowther's body shone in a myriad flash. The energy forced him to break off, and a smashing gust of wind separated them. As he fell into oblivion, he thought he saw a thunderbolt flash upon Gowther.

When he came to, he was standing. The hum of autumn rain brought him to his senses, and he felt the raindrops hit him on a thousand spots.

He was holding a dark sword. As he impassively followed the line of glinting dark, he realized that it had ended in Boruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he beheld Boruto cough up blood, teetering.

"Boruto!" he pulled the sword and caught him.

_"The decree ordained - that Lucifer would kill Estarossa." _Meliodas explained delicately.

"Sorry - father…" Boruto whispered, as his lifeless eyes rolled back.

And Naruto screamed. His paternal anguish resonated through the entire Kingdom. Unable to bear the weight of it anymore, he collapsed, crumpling alongside his beloved son.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Medical troops to ground alpha! On the double!" commanded Captain Valross. The brute force tactic of the Clover Army had allowed them to penetrate through the entire East Gate border divisions. As commander of the Northeast Corps, he felt responsible as a leader for this loss of face. But he also felt angry at his leader - the King of Liones.

The magic barrier that had prevented incursions had suddenly collapsed, and the Clover Army had seized the opportunity. Crossing the Peynes River, they'd cut through surrounding forest, before infiltrating the border on the East Peak. It was a brilliant military plan, but it was also a fact that the Border Corps had become painfully inefficient, thanks to the barrier preventing the use of magic.

To think that they'd infiltrated a military border, and not a civilian border, made his blood boil. And now, as the Army sought to claim the city until the Heart, they'd been stopped by some quick thinking, that had called in troops from other corners of the Kingdom. Presently, as he saw the Liones Army fight a losing battle against the raging infantrymen of Clover, he asked one nagging question to himself.

_Where the hell is the King? And where is the Crown Prince?_

Crown Prince Boruto had taken charge of military operations, and in the absence of the King, the Prince had proven to be an asset, with his own personal strength, and his ability to share magic with the troops on the ground - a skill his father possessed. And the both of them were very able commanders.

But in their absence, to "investigate some internal matters" in a bordering village according to the Secretary, the Queen had taken charge.

"Forward, men! For Liones!" he roared. But he knew it was of no use.

_Where the fuck are the 2?_

In his 23 years of military service, there was one thing Valross had learnt.

A commander-less army may win, but a spirit-less army is doomed.

This army had lost their spirit, since they were yet to see Naruto.

"Captain," his Lieutenant patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he turned back, only to be redirected to look up at the skies.

He was stunned to see what he saw.

_They're firing - rockets?!_

Evidently, they weren't just rockets. They had people in them.

It took Captain Valross only a second to understand. Aerial invasion.

He cursed his luck. Had the remaining border divisions stayed put, these rockets would have been shot down. But now, because they were engaged in defusing the crisis, the rockets had shot right up. In the dark sky, the brilliant flames marked streaks in the skies. Yet it seemed lucky that they were rockets - hence limiting any maneuverability. If their projection went a little of course, he knew that they'd crash.

That was when one of them changed directions, approaching them.

_F-fuck! He can control it?!_

The sound of staccato explosions brought him to his senses, as he heard the men flee. They were firing flaming arrows at them. He desperately tried to turn back and mount his horse, when a jet of hot air rushed past him, exploding.

* * *

The decisions made my his war council had been sudden, but surprisingly successful. Julius adjusted the rubber contraption behind him, as he tried to look out through the tiny square window.

It had all started with Monspiet's information - "We're about to infiltrate Palace, one clan is under us." That had led the King to send troops along the border, to ready an attack.

And then, in the hours leading to midnight, the barrier broke. Julius had been woken up and informed. Realizing that the team must have broken into the palace and somehow compromised Naruto's magic, he had called for an invasion of the Liones Kingdom. That was when Marx recommended a classic method of deception.

They launched an onslaught against the weakest border, easily breaking in. Pooling all of his army's men into that narrow corridor, they'd taken the country by surprise. The fact that it was midnight had taken everyone off balance.

But the real attack was the aerial offensive - 30 elite members of his were sent in rockets, fired by explosion magic. A pilot adjusted the elevator and rudder from inside, guiding it until everyone on board ditched the plane using specially made rubber parachutes.

Everything was going as per plan, but the sudden thunderstorms were threatening the flight. He readied his foot near the lever of a trapdoor under his seat, frowning as he looked at the surrounding rockets.

Suddenly, the plane rocked heavily, as the pilot struggled to fix the bank, amid a deafening thunderclap.

"What's going on?" Julius demanded.

"The plane to our left, sir." the pilot replied, "exploded in the thunderstorm."

"Shall we eject?" a soldier next to him asked.

"How close to the palace?" Julius demanded.

"Palace?" the pilot questioned. "I thought we'd land at the center!"

"Change of plans." the King smirked. "I know just how to control Liones now."

* * *

"Sir, we're banking hard!" the pilot warned.

The momentum of the rocket had dulled, and the explosion type mage could do nothing to fuel the rocket. The rain and thunderstorms had also badly hit it.

Julius was silent, observing the window carefully.

"Sir!"

"Eject!" the King commanded when he felt the time was right.

They dropped into pelting rain, all 4 of them, as they watched the rocket fall. But Julius turned himself to see the Palace. He grinned.

As the parachutes led them slowly to the ground, Julius knew there was no time to waste. They had to infiltrate quickly.

He felt into his pocket. Sure enough, the amulet was warm.

"Hurry!" he ordered as the 4 man team entered.

* * *

Naruto could see, when he awoke again. He felt stronger.

He felt power in those eyes.

_"That trauma awakened - your demon eyes."_ Meliodas referred to his Sharingan, each with 3 tomoe.

Naruto stood up and glanced at Boruto stoically.

_"Do you remember?"_

_Of course I do. _

He turned to face the direction of the Palace. With ease, his demon wings sprouted and opened, larger than before. His arms had turned black, and his eyes looked ferocious.

_The Clover Kingdom invaded us._

Meliodas was amazed at the acuity of his eyes.

_But I'm heading to the palace, because they've landed there._

Naruto sprang up in the air, before shooting forth.

* * *

_The castle is just, waiting to be infiltrated. _

Because of the threat, only a few Uchiha had stayed back. Though the guards had neutralized his soldiers, he was able to easily overcome their attack.

He pulled his amulet out. The golden character glinted.

"I have all the power I need."

He froze before taking another step. He could feel a malicious aura surround him. It reminded him of the one person he wouldn't have wished to meet.

_Emperor - Naruto?!_

He had to hurry with his mission. And for that, he knew just the person to take hostage.

* * *

"The bastard.. is getting closer to Elizabeth." Naruto growled.

_"You'll get there, you're flying fast enough."_"Please...don't do anything to my child.." Elizabeth crawled on the floor, holding her bloated belly. She was 2 months pregnant.

"As long as your husband doesn't do a thing, I won't. But," he menacingly pointed the tip of the sword to her forehead. "let's keep it this way, until he gets here."

Elizabeth had only heard the wild screams of the attendants. By the time her personal maid has volunteered to go look, the King of Clover had lifted her off the ground and shot her into the wall with ease.

The Queen of Liones had been held hostage in the Palace. This was about as hard a loss as could be.

She whimpered, praying that her husband get there soon enough. It was now that she realised why no soldier had reported back to her on the status of the invasion.

The Clover Kingdom had successfully claimed Liones, her father's Kingdom.

And for surprisingly the first time that hellish night, she cried.

Julius, however, had been possessed by silence. That malicious aura was approaching. He stepped away from the window, feeling him come.

_He's here._A split second later, Naruto had completely shattered the glass of the window, and stood, foreboding and terrifying, in front of the King of Clover.

The sight made Julius swallow hard.

Naruto had a pair of horns, and until his mouth, his body was dyed black. His eyes shone cruelly, the red colour reflecting Naruto's malice.

"Bastard." he raised his hand, a spear forming.

Julius had made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Almost instantly, he was filled with fear. Fear that was confusing. Fear that was confounding.

"D-Don't!" he shouted, the sword trembling.

Naruto took another step. Elizabeth couldn't stand up on her feet, not only because of the guest inside her, but because of Naruto's transformation.

Julius screamed, as he ran forth. Elizabeth thought she saw fear in his troubled, fearsome eyes.

He plunged the sword into Elizabeth's belly, before tripping down and falling.

Naruto's face was melancholy. It seemed as though Naruto hadn't believed what had happened just then.

Julius panted. The confusion was good for him. He took the amulet, and with all his force, crashed it onto the ground.

"Divine Summoning of the Guardian Angel!"

The amulet vaporized, revealing three figures, each dressed in spotless white, and sporting wings that looked like Boruto's.

_3 - angels?!_Yet what stupefied him, and filled him with twice as much fear as before, was what they did.

In a moment's notice, the 3 angels had bowed down before Naruto.

"We beg your pardon, Lord Lucifer, on behalf of the Heavens.."

"Par-don?" Naruto spoke like a child who had been barraged by too many things at once.

_"They are the 4 Archangels, now only 3 in number because the fourth died. As for apologizing, that decree by Chaos found heaven guilty." _ Meliodas explained.

But Naruto didn't respond.

"As per the Universal Decree that Chaos issued, I hereby give you the gift of the Ten Commandments." The three angels rose, before cupping their hands in power. From the ground that they stood on, starting from their feet, 10 beams of light flashed, ending into Naruto's feet.

Meliodas felt Naruto's power quadruple. The surge of energy caused his hair to rise and his aura to expand in density.

But Naruto didn't respond.

"H-Hey!" Julius called out to the three angels, but they evaporated instantly.

After what seemed like an expanse of time, Naruto finally spoke.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, talk to me."

The dark power was increasing.

Naruto took a step forward, causing the floor to shake.

"So - you killed her."

Julius knew he was looking at the face of death.

Naruto laughed hysterically. "I am so powerful now. Those ten commandments feel so great."

And he stopped laughing, his tone once again firm and stern. "Yet even with that power, I lost my son and now I lost my wife."

He walked toward Julius, who leaned back fearfully against the wall.

"So if you don't respect power - then you must be made to fear it."

The explosion of power reverberated through the room, increasing the pressure of the very air surrounding them.

"So fear it." his voice cackled over the ropes of dark magic that dangled crazily, emerging from his aura.

Julius froze when he saw his eyes. Those eyes were different now - they had a small hexagonal ring in the center, and 6 spokes jutting from them.

Naruto had awakened the Second Demon Eye. In Konoha, it would have been called a Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

"Stand." he commanded. And Julius rose, standing ramrod straight.

_"Amazing." Meliodas whistled. "He used the Commandment of Faith without even uttering a word."_

Naruto walked past Elizabeth's lifeless form, his blackened hand sharpening into an large knife.

"I'll tell you - what it would have felt like for Elizabeth." his voice was surprisingly calm.

He slipped his hand into Julius' stomach, causing Julius to cough out blood. Naruto grabbed his intestines, before savagely pulling them out.

Meliodas was taken aback. Not by his sudden increase in power. But by the darkness within him.

It was a fact that anyone who possessed the two great powers had to pawn something "valuable" - it was in keeping with Nature's Law of Equilibrium. Chaos, for instance, didn't have a form. As for Naruto, who had come to possess the Gods' powers thanks to the Decree that found Estarossa guilty, he'd pawned his emotions.

The darkness in Lucifer's 34th Reincarnation, as Meliodas noted, surpassed that of the Demon King.

"And then," he spoke as Julius continued to dribble blood, his eyes closing with the intensity of pain. "I'll steal your breath." Naruto reached up inside his body, and crushed his lungs, one at a time.

"But should you be able to see? I think not." Naruto pulled his hand out abruptly, before moving upto his face. His nails elongated into a sharp blade, and he thrust his thumbs mercilessly into his eyes.

Julius was lifeless, standing only because of the Commandment of Faith. The power of command.


	11. Chapter 11 - End of Second Arc

**THE TEN COMMANDMENTS**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Glory to Clover!"

The soldiers raised their spears as the shouted around the Palace Fortress.

_ Pathetic, _ thought Fugaku, as he was pushed to stick in line. The few people who were left in his squadron had been paraded around as prisoners.

Despite the cheers, not one soldier of Clover had the balls to enter the Palace grounds. They'd crowded around the high gates of the fort.

Presently, a figure appeared on the balcony. In the early light of dawn, and guided only be the burning torches, the soldiers cheered thinking it was their King Julius.

"Man, it was a lucky break that their Emperor was away!" a sergeant spoke to another. Fugaku overheard their conversation, while squinting as he tried to gaze at the solitary figure.

"It sure is." the other replied he gazed at the balcony.

"The doom," the voice boomed. It was spoken by a man of untamed power, as his words reverberated despite the cheers. It also silenced them, for it wasn't King Julius'.

"The doom," he continued, "of the Clover Kingdom is nigh."

"K-King Na-ruto?" the sergeant stuttered. Fugaku felt a surge of hope.

Presently, he flung something. The sheer force of the throw brought it to within feet of Fugaku.

Then there were screams of horror.

"King Julius' head." a prisoner next to Fugaku explained, sniggering.

"I myself will drive you back." so saying, Naruto jumped down, crashing into the ground and sending shockwaves that caused many to lose their standing.

Then, in a cloud of exploding black, a thousand Narutos appeared.

"Those are his clones." Fugaku laughed proudly. He felt victory.

"The Liones army needn't bother." Naruto shouted, as he raised his arm.

The few Clover soldiers who'd seen Naruto fight ran hysterically. Some stood, watching the 1000 clones run with a passive, fearful gaze. The younger fellows madly dashed - into their deaths.

It was nothing short of a massacre. Not a single clone disappeared through that fight. Eventually, those guarding the prisoners ran away, allowing the Liones soldiers to free themselves easily.

"Shall we join the Emperor?" an ambitious corporal asked from behind. Fugaku shook his head.

In that crazed killing spree of the Emperor, they most likely would have become collateral damage.

As Fugaku observed a clone decapitate a soldier, allowing his headless body to fall in a heap, he thought he felt pity on the soldiers. Pity that they dared to invade Liones.

By the early cracks of dawn, with an almost insane rush of stamina, Naruto single-handedly (but using 2000 hands, all the same) had driven back the trickle of Clover Army soldiers. A thousand had decimated about 10,000. The remaining personnel of the Liones Army had tagged along, helping their King fight, though help wasn't really needed.

All the while, Naruto walked solemnly, his head facing steadfastly the direction to the Clover Kingdom. He wasn't stopped - the clones cleared the army of Clover as he walked - it almost seemed like the area he walked on was solely his territory.

"Lord," a General of Liones asked, "shall we invade?"

In a massive reversal of roles, Liones was now poised to claim territory. Easily.

"My Lord?"

"Silence." Naruto growled. The tone was resolute, and the general smart enough not to speak.

Naruto pointed toward the kingdom, as blocks of dark magic floated to create a bridge of sorts. One of the border guards screamed - "H-He's coming here!"

His wings folded out, as he rose.

"Don't get in the way" was all their Commander said to the Liones Army, as the 1000-strong clone army ran forward.

* * *

"There's no way they'll make a bridge in time," the captain assured Marx. News had come in that Julius had died, and Marx had assumed charge as King of Clover.

But with the Clover Army having had to beat a hasty retreat thanks to a God, he didn't feel very happy at his Coronation.

Neither did he feel safe.

Marx gritted his teeth as he recalled his warnings to King Julius the last evening.

"The Queen?!"

"It's our only shot."

"King Julius, do you even know what you're saying?!"

"If I kill her, then I kill his spirit. And then it will be a one-on-one, but with him significantly weaker."

"And if you don't kill his spirit?" Or what if you fail to kill her?"

"She's pregnant, according to intel."

Marx groaned. It was grotesque that he'd consider attacking a woman in the family way. Julius had assured him that all he'd do was threaten them into staying back.

He had killed the queen alright, but he'd only made that spirit more savage.

"Dad.." his son clutched his cloak. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"But why are we hiding in the cellar?"

Marx fumed. "We're not hiding in the cellar!" he lied. "Just - just go away."

His wife, Queen of Clover, comforted their only son.

A sergeant shouted from outside the bolted door. "Sir, we feel that magic coming in!"

Marx froze. The captain swallowed hard.

"Ready the battalions! We will protect the King!"

A loud crash sounded, shaking the cellar.

"Sergeant!"

There was silence.

"I'll go check up on him." the captain slowly unsheathed his sword. He was scared, but the promise of being made a deputy King was good enough.

He slowly slipped out of the door, closing it immediately. What sounded like a stifled scream reached their pitched ears.

"Clovis!" Marx shouted. There was no response.

And then the door slammed in, literally separating from its hinges. Behind it, in bloodied royal attire, the one person Marx would much rather not have seen.

"As King, I'm assuming you take responsibility for Clover's actions." Naruto spoke with an eerie calm of authority, as he strode in.

His queen ran to join Marx, as they cowered, pressing against the back wall. Yet Naruto continued walking, unfazed.

Death was round the corner, but fear prevented the usually clear-headed Marx from seeing that simple fact.

Naruto pointed to the boy. As if he were dazed, the boy ran toward him.

"No!" the queen attempted to catch him, but she fell. She began crying.

The boy stopped in front of Naruto, looking up at him with a blank stare.

_Commandment of Truth. Your truth becomes my creation._

Naruto ruffled his hair, before cruelly gripping the boy's neck. Using his other hand to hold his chin, he deftly swerved his head, breaking his neck instantly.

The queen shrieked in anguish, beating her chest as she cried wildly. The boy's lifeless body he dropped to the floor.

"I lost my son thanks to a team you sent, so I think it's only fair," his simple logic sounded bitter. He walked, stopping in front of the queen.

"The Clover Kingdom's last king killed my queen, who also had a life in her." he yanked her by the hair. "This bitch will be sent to the dungeons, where she will be raped by the pestilence locked in there." he kicked her abdomen, causing her to fall away unconscious.

Marx was held in his spot by an unthinkable (and invisible) force. He wasn't sure if it was the pressure of Naruto's magic, or the fear he got from looking at his weird eyes.

"Now, you are all that remains. As King of Clover, you are responsible for whatever your people did to mine, and what they did to me personally."

Marx shivered.

"Yet, I don't think I ought to dismember you like I dismembered Julius. It must be pitiable."

Naruto looked down reflectively. "I can kill you in an instant, or drag it painfully. I have a whole bunch of powers I want to try out. But the both of us lost our wives, and our children."

Marx could only stare at him, he who was sure to kill him that day.

"As the sun rises and towers above this Kingdom, I will have conquered it. And to do so, I shall execute you." he stated it as plainly as someone telling he was going to take a bath.

* * *

A few voices screamed in horror. The troops of Clover groaned. Those of Liones were silent.

Not one man could bear to laugh.

An executed Marx lay bare and dead on the top of the palace. A spire of black, made obviously using Naruto's magic, had been painfully thrust through his anus, and re-emerged through his head. Another went horizontally through his chest.

It was a horrendous crucifixion.

Naruto emerged on the balcony below the roof, looking down on everyone as an omnipresent God.

"I hereby declare the Clover Kingdom, as territory of Liones." the Liones Army shouted in joy.

"All troops of the Clover Kingdom," he continued brutally, "will be sentenced to rigorous punishment, or public execution."

There was a confused, frightened hubbub among the Clover soldiers (the few of them who'd survived Naruto's onslaught, either reserve troops or soldiers who'd been positioned at the coastal border) who'd been claimed hostage by the return assault.

"As for the people of this place," his voice boomed, "I order that the Liones soldiers torture every man, rape every woman and behead every child under the age of 16. All houses are to plundered, and all the loot to be transferred to Liones. I order that you do so for every village in this Kingdom, and raze the emptied houses."

"We shall scorch the impure Earth." he spoke with poetic flourish. This time, the Liones army cheered louder.

"This is my order as God King - rule and trample upon this place. If you disobey," he pointed upward, inviting groans, "you will meet the same fate as him."

The windows of the houses shut as families huddled together in prayer. A few homeless man charged wildly, screaming and bewailing their luck. The Clover soldiers submitted by falling to their knees.

Meliodas knew that that amount of darkness in Naruto was a problem - humans weren't made to wield the power of Gods.

_"You musn't hold onto those Commandments for too long." _he spoke.

Naruto retired into the empty palace. _What do you mean?_

_"There are 2 reasons. Firstly, each Commandment has a clause for the user - that if the user doesn't comply with the commandment, he will die. It is a Heavenly Decree."_

_Which is why I only used the Commandments of Truth and Faith so far - I have not lied once since then, nor have I lost faith in my ability to annex this kingdom._

Meliodas smirked, knowing that if he'd made the mistake of using the Commandment of Love, he'd most certainly have died.

_"The second reason is that humans aren't supposed to wield such power. Not only will it slowly kill you from within, but the fact that you have both powers - Dark and Light - you will be made to lose something special."_

_And what the hell is that?_

_"You lost your emotions. Eventually, you won't even feel like ruling the Kingdom. Emotions of darkness are necessary for you to maintain and establish your power."_

Naruto was shocked to admit the truth in his statement. Right now he felt extremely empty. He hadn't felt a shred of pity when Marx screamed for mercy, nor had he cried once for Elizabeth's death. The realization made him wince.

_"The reason Liones lost power was because the people didn't have any strength. Commandments being transferrable powers,-"_

_I'll do whatever I need to._

Naruto entered his mental plane effortlessly. He looked at the fox with his cruel eyes.

_You've made me lose much, Meliodas. Yet I don't intend on killing you soon. I will rule the continent with power, and I need that._

Meliodas couldn't lie that he felt troubled with Naruto's powers. But he smirked nonetheless.

_Humans are so much fun._

* * *

The Kingdom of Liones thus claimed the entire continent. Conveniently, her annexed territories became provinces. The 4 clans were given charge over each province.

The Hyuga were given charge of the Spade Province, the Senju the Heart Province, the Sarutobi the Diamond Province, and the Uchiha were made to administrate the Clover Province.

The core of the Kingdom was Liones Province, which had the Palace in it.

Following the fall of Clover, Naruto had shared power with the 4 clans in ceremonial rituals of power transfer. The idea was to keep sections of the Kingdom's militia under his magic control. It was decided that transferring magic to the laymen was not secure, lest they go astray. Further, it was to restrict the use of magic to only certain trusted groups. It remained to see if, on bringing in people who had no affiliations, magic would be inherited genetically, though Naruto welcomed it on the condition that in doing so, the new members would be part of the clan.

Clans were also beneficial, because he could concentrate his power through only a few representatives. The head of each clan became the Governor of each province.

Magic was heavily researched, and the information promised much. Clan bloodlines were found to contain traces of magic, and the King's scientific advisor was presently working on a test to determine the type of magic a person could use, by testing him at an infantile stage.

As for "magic", the word was renamed "chakra". As research showed, magic happened to flow through discrete channels, like blood. Chakra was grouped into 2 categories - dark and light. The former comprised Yin and Yang types, the latter Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning and Wind. It was also in memory of his son.

Speaking of Boruto, a group of officers on patrol reported a mysterious axe entrenched deep in the side of a hill. It had been Boruto's axe, Escanor. Naruto had, on seeing it, begun to tear up, though it shocked him that he'd cry - the loss of emotion had made him lose the regretful memory of his son's death. All he knew was that his son had died. The place was marked a monument, called Escanor. As for Elizabeth, a room in the Palace (which had been her bedroom) was made a temple, in which only he could enter. In memory of her, he built a statue of her caressing a child. Their unborn child.

The fate of the Clover Kingdom's populace was less rosy. Estimates showed that nearly 10,000 civilians, and a 100,000 soldiers had been slaughtered thanks to Naruto's clones, and the system of killing people after Liones took charge. Civilians that survived, usually men who could live through flogging and other means of torture, and women who lived through the sexual assault subjected to them by the Liones Army (which stayed back in Clover for a month or so) were introduced into society as low-wage earners. Most women joined brothels, and sex houses became popular. The King had his own group of courtesans, most of them coming from Clover. Men joined as agricultural laborers or did menial jobs.

Enlistment to the army was eventually made compulsory. The State's riches doubled thanks to exploits in resources in numerous corners of the continent, and their export to other continents. Yet, it came at the price of overworked and underpaid labor. Taxation was rigid, and disobedience was treason - highly punitive considering the power wielded.

In their exploit of the Clover Kingdom, a relic called the Horn of Cernunnos (for that was the city from where it was looted) was unearthed. Naruto realized that this could summon the Four Archangels, and that that rudimentary device used by Julius back then was probably a chink of this treasure. It was since then used to communicate with and develop cordial relations with the archangels, who were made to think of him as Lucifer. Meliodas found it funny that the bearer of the Demon Fox would be treated like a master by the Goddess' own crew.

* * *

As for the Ten Commandments, the King decided to create a tournament. Called the Heaven's Arena tournament, he had a big hall constructed with 10 small arenas. The arenas had walls that were 50 feet high, enclosing contestants in a vast space.

10 groups of warriors, screened by a tough examination. Conveniently producing 10 warriors worthy of the 10 Commandments.

"The only rule you have is to win - fight until victory or death." he addressed the 500 or so participants who were promised a significant power-up. They were all clansmen, for how could they have passed the preliminary examination without possessing it?

"Since this is a battle of nearly 50 people in each hall who have to fight until the very end, is there anyone who'd like to leave?"

Not a single person raised his hand.

_Good, the preliminary examinations were comprehensive._

"Now, if you belong to any clan, stand to my right." almost everyone gathered to his right.

He was taken aback by the fact that there was one kid who stood alone at the left. A mere street urchin.

_Mutations lead to magic, _he recalled his science advisor tell him. It was a new field of research. But that magic, inherited due to pure luck, was most likely extremely weak.

Naruto strode toward the boy. His yellow hair was unkempt, and he wore creased clothes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Minato Namikaze." the boy answered.


	12. For everyone, MUST READ

**THE TEN COMMANDMENT****S**

* * *

Since I've gotten some feedback about this story, most of which pertained to the confusing order of chapters, I thought it would be good if I explained the sequence of chapters so as to clear some of your doubts with regards to this.

Essentially, I've split the story up into arcs. The first chapter, "Entrance to a New World Arc" is the start of the first arc, and that goes on only until Chapter 4 (End of First Arc, I've mentioned that in the chapter title). This arc details the present era, and how Naruto and team appear in Liones.

Now the fifth chapter (it's called Chapter 5 - The Ten Commandments Arc) begins the second arc of the story. As some of you noted, this is a completely different timeline. I suppose it is confusing, but I've mentioned the arc, and I will also edit the chapter to include some idea of the timeline. This arc goes to the past, and talks about Emperor Naruto, not the Naruto of the ninja world. This background will be necessary as the story proceeds. Further, you will note that Chapter 11 ends the Second Arc.

Work is under way for the Third Arc, which is set in the present time, Naruto in Liones (this is the ninja, not the King).

I'm sorry if this was confusing for some, I merely wished to introduce arcs to put the story in order. I figured splitting the story into arcs was more understandable than having in-chapter transitions to a different timeline.

-TBD

* * *

P.S. I think the fact that both Jiraiya's student and Meliodas' son have the same name may confuse things, but this is necessary for the story to continue. In the mean time, please follow the arcs, and please give feedback. Feedback like this helps me make the story readable and reader-friendly.


End file.
